Imprisoned Solitude
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: Her destiny had been fulfilled. Usagi was now living her life as Sailor Cosmos, the Ultimate warrior. But once she is summoned by the Zwarriors to aid in battle, will one particular lavender haired prince be able to melt the coldness of her heart? UT fic.
1. Beginings and Ends

Hello there!!!!!

I have a present for everyone… A NEW FIC!!!!

The concept for this story just popped into my head while doing a lil reading. I'm really liking the idea of it so I've decided to give it a try.

This fic actually gave me a headache thinking of what couple pairing it should be… didn't know stories could do that haha.

But anyway… I've finally decided. But you'll have to read to find out. It'll become obvious eventually lol.

Just to give you a few notes….

I'll be honest with you.. I really don't know anything about Sailor Cosmos except the basics. In this fic… I've basically characterized her as I kinda imagined her to be.. well for this story at least.

There are evident changes that will occur from the television series (both). You'll see what I'm talking about…

Finally… I just hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enough with my rambling…. NOW READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings and Ends**

Eternal Sailor Moon stared at the fallen bodies below her. 'How could this happen. I was supposed to protect them.' She thought, falling to her knees, too shocked to allow tears to fall as she stared in disbelief at her fallen senshi.

She scanned the fallen bodies scattered around her. Her eyes fell upon each one of them. A raven haired girl.

'Rei…' Her head fell, allowing her golden blonde hair to cascade down her face, hiding the large aqua-marine orbs filled with pain. She glanced at a blue haired girl and a blonde mangled together. Sailor Moon choked back more tears.

'Ami... Minako….' A brunette lay close by them.

'Makato…' She turned her head slightly. A long green-haired woman lay on the floor. Not to far from her three other bodies rested. A sandy, short cut blonde, a shoulder length, aqua haired woman over her, and a small raven haired girl wasn't far. It seemed as if her outstretched hand had been enclosed in the hand of the sandy blonde woman's.

'Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru…..' Sailor Moon clenched her fist and held them close to her heart. They were her protectors. They died protecting her. WHY!? Why did they have to die for her sake? She'd rather sacrifice her own life than the lives of the people who meant the most to her.

"Because we love you Usagi…." A faint voice seemed to come closer to her. Her eyes widened somewhat at the sight of a pink haired body coming towards her. Next to her a young man slowly got to his feet, clutching his stomach, gasping for air.

"Oh my God Rini…Darien…. I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you." Sailor moon rushed to the girl and held her frail body in her arms. She brought her head close to the small body and finally allowed the tears to fall freely.

"Usagi… we know you can beat Galaxia…." The golden-haired heroine turned her watery gaze to the raven haired senshi. Her raven eyes looked up at her. More tears spilled.

"No I can't…. not without you guys. I have nothing without you. What power do I possibly have too defeat her." She gripped Rini's body tighter.

"No princess. You know what you have to do to defeat her." Hotaru's faint voice was heard. She brought her hand to her chest. A bright light appeared in her hand. The senshi held out her hand towards her princess. In it a small purple jewel glistened in her hand.

"Hotaru I can't…. no…. I won't." Usagi shut her eyes tightly. She wouldn't use the power of their star seeds. She knew what would happen. They'd all die.

"Princess you must. It's the only way to save our galaxy and preserve its future. " The green haired Setsuna also held out her hand, revealing her own star seed.

"You guys..." Usagi's voice wasn't even above a whisper as all her friends glanced up at their princess.

"Ugh.. you weak imbeciles aren't dead yet????" All the senshi stood to their feet and looked at the figure floating above them. Sailor Galaxia stared down at the Sailor Senshi with an evil grin. "Do I get to have more fun with you?"

"Shut the hell up you monster! Our princess will defeat you." Haruka yelled as loudly as possibly.

"And how do you expect for her to do that hm?" Galaxia let out a taunting laugh.

Usagi turned and gazed at her friends behind her. They all looked at her, hope apparent in their eyes. They all gave her a reassuring smile. She turned back and faced Galaxia.

"In the name of the moon! In the name of this galaxy that shall be protected! You shall be punished Galaxia!" Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The crescent moon on her forehead began to pulsate with power. In a flash of light, her sailor fuku transformed into a flowing white gown. In her hands, the silver imperial crystal pulsated with power. She opened her eyes. Galaxia no longer saw the fear and pain that was once there. Instead, the female's eyes were filled with sudden hope and strength. Galaxia's grin somewhat faded.

"Do you really think you can save these star seeds Sailor Moon! Do you really think you can protect this galaxy!?" Galaxia held up her wrist to her face, revealing her two gold bracelets that caused so much destruction.

"No Galaxia. I don't think I can save this world." Behind her the sailor senshi expelled their star seeds. " I can only hope to rebuild it. Make it better than what it is." Usagi brought the jewel above her head as it continued to pulsate with power.

"Serenity… our princess… to you we give our power… our hearts… our souls… our everything." The Senshi yelled in unison. The nine star seeds flew into the silver imperial crystal, causing it to explode in power. Usagi felt the new power wash over her. She turned her head and gave one last glance at her friends, all of whom had fallen to the ground, their life force depleted.

"Usako… please… take my as well…" Darien held out his hand. In his palm was his golden crystal, which floated into her crystal with the others, relinquishing his own life force.

"You guys… I love you… I will not let your lives go in vain… I shall protect this universe. This I promise you." A tear glistened in the blinding light that emitted from the crystal.

"What power is this?!" Fear could actually be heard in Galaxia's voice.

Usagi turned her cold gaze back to the woman possessed with evil. She brought the pulsating crystal to her chest. Galaxia watched in awe as the crystal grew brighter and brighter, yet then began to subside as it melted into Usagi's body.

'What form of trickery is this????" She watched as bright silver light washed over Usagi, covering her completely. Galaxia held her had to her eyes, blocking the ever growing brightness of the young girl before her. It seemed like minutes passed before the bright silver light subsided.  
Galaxia looked at the girl now somewhat confused. She was no loner wearing her white, flowing princess gown. Instead she wore a form fitting, white sailor fuku. Her long hair which was once a golden-blonde was now completely silver, tied in two heart shaped odangos. In her hand was a tall staff the same size as her, with a large orb on top, which she gripped tightly. Behind her a pair of large, white wings expanded from her back. Galaxia stared into her eyes. They were a cold ice blue.

"What the hell form is this?" Galaxia never felt such power. And she though she'd been the strongest and greatest sailor senshi in the universe.

"NO! Who the hell do you think you are!!!"

The new form of Usagi stood silently, pointing the tip of her staff directly at Galaxia, who slowly began to fall back.

"You have made me Galaxia. You have caused so much torment and pain to this Galaxy. Within me lives the star seeds of my friends and loved ones. I feel their power pulsing through my veins." The large orb on top of her staff began to glow brightly.

"I made a promise that their lives would not be lost in vain. And this is a promise I shall keep." Usagi's voice was firm… unwavering. It practically scared the possessed woman. "I am the protector of this Galaxy. I shall rid it of all evil... rebuild it… and preserve it." With her words, the light pulsating from the orb expanded. Galaxia attempted to run from it, yet it progressed quickly engulfing both women.

"Galaxia…I banish you away from this beautiful kingdom of stars and planets." In a simple wave of her staff, the light subsided. Usagi stood there in the emptiness. Galaxia was gone.

She fell to her knees, allowing the staff to drop beside her. Her silver hair washed over her. The princess shivered as wings closed around her, covering her like a blanket.

She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to overcome her.

"My friends. I didn't want it this way. I didn't want to sacrifice you. It should've been me to go." Her wings wrapped tighter around her as she began to let her silent tears fall, refusing to allow a whimper escape her.

"In this cosmos I stand alone." She stared into the darkness. Her friends knew what she'd become if they had sacrificed themselves. In their honor, Sailor Cosmos stood to her feet, and allowed power within her to engulf her spirit and soul completely. She and the power of the Cosmos had become one. She allowed her wings to expand again, and in one stroke, she was gliding through the open space of blackness. She whispered as the wind seemed to call to her.

"The Cosmos is calling. I am its Guardian. Its Protector. Its Queen."

(A/N: Suck? Yes no maybe so? Sorry for the interruption… feedback later…. finish reading now!!!!!!!)

* * *

The sky was clear, the stars clearly visible. The lavender haired young man was perched in a tree, peering out into the skies darkness. He exhaled deeply, allowing the cool crisp air to enter his lungs.

It had been nearly three months since he returned to this time. And within those three months, everything had gone wrong. He was supposed to stop Cell, the perfect android. He returned in order to save Goku, the strongest saiyan-jin in the universe, possibly the only one able to defeat the android. And so far, he was only successful in one. He managed to save Goku from the illness that threatened his life. He even managed to train a year with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, even though only a day had passed in this dimension.

Yet even with all his training with Goku and his father, that hot headed saiyan-jin prince, they still were unable to defeat Cell.

The lavender haired saiyan-jin let out a defeated sigh. What was there left to do? he thought silently as he allowed his long, shoulder length lavender hair to hide his face into shadows.

He jumped off of the tree branch and landed on his feet with ease. He placed his hands in his jean pockets and headed into the large dome shaped building.

"Trunks… I was just about to get you. I was getting worried." A blue haired girl greeted him at the door, a small baby with a chunk of lavender hair on his head rested in her arms. The blue haired woman stared at the young man as he only grunted as he walked past her, up the stairs.

"Trunks…" The woman sighed staring after him. Trunks slowly walked up the stairs… his mind spiraling out of control. He entered his respected room, purposely forgetting to turn on the light. He lay across his bed, still fully clothed. He felt completely defeated. His mission to go back in the past had failed.

He turned on his back and glared at the ceiling. He held out the palm of his hand in front of him, allowing his eyes to focus in the distance.

'What can I do?' Trunks asked with another sigh. 'We can't do anything. I was able to save Goku… but even with his help… we're unable to defeat Cell. I thought I'd be able to save my world… but… I failed.' Trunks turned on his side and allowed the thought to overtake him.

'We need help…. Someone….. help us…..' he thought before sleep claimed him.

Trunks and the other fighters all had been at Kami's lookout for hours now, thinking of strategies to beat Cell.

'Maybe we should just accept his offer. I mean… one of us is bound to beat him.' A messy haired man called,

"For you to be a saiyan-jin Kakkarot… you lack common sense. If you were unable to beat him there is no way in hell that any of these other weaklings can." A muscular man with gravity defying hair said tauntingly.

Trunks let out a defeated sigh…..

"Dad's right Goku… If you can't beat him... none of us can. Even if we had a few extra fighters.. I'm still not sure if he could be defeated." Trunks said sadly. He was leaned against a column of the large, palace-like building. An aged green man stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Trunks. He wore white robes with a blue cap, and in his hand a long wooden staff was being gripped tightly. Behind him a shorter, lavender skinned man stepped beside him. He had a Mohawk of pure white hair. He wore strange robes unlike those of the green, elderly man beside him.

"Supreme Kai… we weren't expecting you here." The one called Goku said, greeting the man. He then turned to the Green man next to him with a questioning look. "Is everything okay Kami?"

The green man glanced at the short man next to him, then to earth's fighters standing in front of him.

"Koibito and I have been thinking. We may know of someone who can help us against this battle with Cell." Kami began. The lavender man stepped up a little.

"Is… Is this right Supreme Kai?" Trunks seemed interested….. even though he doubted such a person existed. Koibito shook his head.

"Yes. If I'm not mistaken… there is a warrior who possesses unfathomable power. To my knowledge… they have the power of the cosmos at their very command."

Vegeta let out a snort.

"You expect us to believe this rubbish. Who could have such a power? There is no race greater then the sayian-jins. Now you expect me to believe your fairytales?"

"On the contrary saiyan-jin prince. This is no fairytale. This warrior's story is known throughout the galaxies."

"If you expect me to believe this… call him here. I want to see this being who possess this unimaginable power. And I shall prove to you they are nothing weakling trying to fill a king's shoes." Vegeta voice was edgy, damn near taunting.

"Fine…" Koibito said as he slowly walked to the center of the lookout. The other's watched…. Some excited at the thought that someone would finally come to defeat Cell once and for all… Others fearful of someone who had the very cosmos at their command… and one ready to stomp them into the ground just to prove they were nothing. Koibito held out his hands to the skies and closed his eyes deep in concentration.

"Great Ruler of the Cosmos… please aide us in our time of need. I call upon your power. Grant us with your presence." Nothing seemed to happen. They stood silently for about five minutes before Vegeta's well know impatience kicked in.

"Oh no.. tell me he's not scared of little old me." He laughed tauntingly. As he said this… a small orb of white light floated towards him. He swatted it away as if it were a mosquito, only to have it buzz around his head again.

"Go away damn it." Vegeta said with annoyance clear in his voice. Everyone watched as the small orb of light floated in front of Kiobito and hovered there. The Supreme Kai gave it a small smile.

"You're here…" He whispered respectively. The light hovered in front of the Supreme Kai and slowly expanded. It slowly began to take form of a body, growing taller and taller. Within seconds, the light became the form of a young woman. She had pale skin and silver hair wrapped in two heart shaped buns on top of her head with two streams of silver hair flowing from them. She wore a silver sailor fuku which showed off her curves, and a large pair of white wings sprouted from her back. She gripped a tall staff with a glowing orb on top. She stared at the group with her aqua-marine eyes, which seemed a little distant.

"Wow she's……" Goku began, shocked at the new female arrival. Trunks seemed mesmerized by the newcomer.

"Beautiful…." He said, unable to tear his gaze from the silver-haired beauty.

The Supreme Kai and Kami fell to one knee, bowing their heads towards the woman. She glanced at them. The two men then turned their gaze to her and stared intently at her.

"Welcome Sailor Cosmos." Koibito and Kami said in unison. "Queen of the Cosmos."

* * *

So this is my new fic. What do we think? Read and Review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta'sgurl89


	2. Broken

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 2:Broken**

"Supreme Kai. Kami. I haven't seen you in years" Sailor Cosmos said to the two kneeling men, her voice soft.

"Same to you Sailor Cosmos. It has been quite a few indeed." The Supreme Kai said, standing to his feet. Kami did the same.

"Hn! You have got to be kidding me! A woman! You expect me to believe that this weak onna could defeat Cell!" Vegeta was annoyed at the entire idea.

"Vegeta. You must understand. This is Sailor Cosmos. Protector and Ruler of the Cosmos." Kami whispered, trying to calm the saiyan-jin prince.

'I don't care who the hell she is. She is nothing more than a weak onna." Vegeta stepped forward almost threateningly.

"Vegeta… I wouldn't if I were you." Kiobito said, narrowing his eyes at his hot tempered saiyan-jin warrior. Vegeta completely ignored the warning.

"Show me what possible power you can have! If you are a warrior… prove it to me!" Vegeta said. In a burst of energy, the saiyan-jin prince charged towards the woman. She calmly held up her staff in front of her. Her eyes narrowed at the man approached.

"Silence Wall…" She whispered. A dark shield expanded from the staff, blocking her from Vegeta's attack. Just as quickly as he charged, Vegeta was blown a few feet back from the woman. This only seemed to anger the prince more as he charged for her again, fist raised.

'DAMN YOU!"

"NO!" In a golden flash, Trunks stopped his father in his tracks. Everyone looked at him surprised to seem the young man standing against his father. His lavender hair was now a golden yellow and defied gravity like his father's. His once blue eyes were a greenish blue color as they stared at his father coldly.

"Dad what are you doing? She's here to help us… why are you doing…." But before he could finish, Vegeta's fist made contact with Trunks' cheek.

"Vegeta!" Goku said, grabbing his friends arm before he could land another attack on the boys face. "Calm down…"

Trunks got to his feet, and powered up again, his hair and eyes changing colors once more. Vegeta tore himself from Goku's grip, and powered up a well. His own black hair had turned into a golden blonde, and his onyx eyes turned to a piercing green.

"ENOUGH!" Sailor Cosmos' firm voice broke the tension between the father and sun. She gripped her staff firmly in her hand.

"You.." she turned her head towards Vegeta. "You wish for me to prove my power to you? I really don't have to do anything. But if it will put your mind at ease... then fine." She then turned to Trunks. "And you…." Her voice grew soft once again. "Thank you."

She turned towards Kiobito, her eyes more focused.

"Kiobito… Why is it that you summoned me here?" The Supreme Kai lowered his head and began to tell the story of Cell, The perfect android. Cosmos' eyes narrowed as she listened intently. She walked over to the edge of the lookout and stared into the open void of space. Below her she could see all the towns bustling with people. She gripped her cell even tighter at the sight of it.

"There is so much peace here. Why is it being disturbed?" Her eyes began to grow distant, her voice hoarse as she stared below the lookout.

"Sailor Cosmos…." Koibito fell once again to his knee with a hand placed over his chest. "Will you be able to help us? We have no where else to turn? Please…." He nearly begged. Cosmos turned her gaze to Koibito.

"Of course Supreme Kai…" she said with a smile. She then turned her gaze back to the people. She let out a regretful sigh. "And afterwards… I must return. This is not my dimension. I don't belong here." With that said, and a final glance at the others, she expanded her wings and dove off of the edge of Kami's lookout.

* * *

Trunks stared in shock at the silver haired woman before him. He could have sworn she was some sort of Goddess in disguise. There was no way she could be a warrior… no way she could hold the throne of Queen of the Cosmos. But then… what was this power he felt emitting from her? He knew his father felt it too... it was the only reason he would attack her the way he did.

"Kami she's beautiful." Trunks was unable to keep his yes off of her as she spoke. He watched as her long hair swayed in the wind. He noticed that as she spoke, her eyes would sometimes grow distant. He watched as she stared below the lookout.

'She doesn't like fighting. She must have been through a lot where she is from.' Trunks thought as he continued to watch her.

'What is it about this woman?' He thought again before she flew off of the ledge. Even though he could tell she didn't want to, Trunks knew should would protect the city and even the world if she could. Seconds later, he and the others followed her.

* * *

They flew silently across the city. Trunks was still mesmerized by the silver haired woman, whose wings flapped powerfully against the wind. Trunks flew a little faster, catching up with her speed.

"Uhhh Sailor Cosmos…" he began. The woman turned her hard gaze at the saiyan-jin man. It softened a little, as she gave him a small smile.

"Please…. Call me Usagi……" She whispered.

"Oh.. okay… Usagi. So….. Where are you from?" Usagi cast her eyes downward as they flew, bringing her staff closer to her body.

"Let's just say I'm not from here." She stated firmly. Trunks looked a little defeated at the concise remark.

"Well….. how about you answer this…. How'd you become queen of the entire cosmos? I know that has to be an interesting story." Trunks said, in another attempt to strike up a conversation with her. Usagi's silver bangs cast her eyes into shadow.

"It was my destiny." She stated, more firmly than her last remark. "My friends sacrificed themselves in a life threatening battle in my world. I was the only one to survive."

"I'm sorry. What happened? How'd they….? Who….?" Trunks began, but was cut off by the coldness in Usagi's voice.

"I'm not her to narrate my life to you Saiyan-jin prince. I am here to help you in this fight. I will return to my realm when it is over. So there is no point in you trying to get to know me. There is nothing to know anymore." With that she expanded her wings a little further and flew ahead of the saiyan-jin prince. Trunks nearly shivered at the coldness and harshness of her voice, but still continued to follow her. A few minutes later, the small group found themselves in a small clearing, staring straight into the mouth of a cave.

"Well done Cosmos…" Kiobito said with a smile. "I should've known you'd be able to find Cell without a problem." Usagi said nothing as she fixed her aqua marine eyes on the mouth of the cave.

"Hmph…" Vegeta grunted in the back of them. He still hadn't recovered from his anger tantrum from the lookout. "Well Cosmos… do you think you can succeed where earths forces could not? Do you really think you can protect this world?" he taunted.

"_**Do you really think you can save these star seeds Sailor Moon? Do you really think you can protect this galaxy!?"**_

"_**No Galaxia. I don't think I can save this world. I can only hope to rebuild it. Make it better than what it is."**_

The image of Sailor Galaxia facing her flashed through her mind. Those words seemed to continuously haunt her. She began to tremble as her grip loosened around her staff, which silently fell to the ground. She kneeled on the ground and brought her hands over her ears, trying to suppress the voice of evil.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" Usagi felt a warm hand on her shoulder, which seemed to immediately snap her back into reality. She glanced up at the voice to see Trunks staring down at her, his eyes full of concern. Usagi closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes, grabbing her staff, and standing to her feet.

"Look at that… nothing but a weak onna doing a man's job." Vegeta whispered harshly. Trunks sent his father a glare, which Vegeta only dismissed.

"_**You guys… I love you… I will not let your lives go in vain… I shall protect this universe. This I promise you."**_

Another memory washed through her. Usagi gripped her staff tighter, making sure to keep her balance. She turned an eye towards the saiyan-jin prince who glared at her in return. She then turned to Trunks, who she'd noticed hadn't released her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." She turned her gaze back to the mouth of the cave. She couldn't let her past come back and haunt her. She wouldn't. She refocused her energy and sensed for the android.

"You all should stay behind. He would've sensed you by now." Usagi said as she expanded her wings.

"No I'm going with you…" Trunks said as he took a step next to Sailor Cosmos, powering himself up so his lavender hair once again stood on end as a golden yellow color. If he couldn't save those he loved himself, he sure as hell would help the one who did.

Usagi's head was racing too much to give into protest. She just nodded and allowed the Saiyan-jin to follow her as she flew towards the cave.

"Usagi.. are you sure he's in here?" Trunks asked.

'Well if it isn't him… it's something. It seems familiar… but I don't know." She said as she pushed forward through the darkness inside the cave. She waved her staff slightly, forcing a small ounce of light to illuminate the orb on top. As she pressed forward, the darkness began to consume her, brining her memories flooding back once again.

"_**No I can't…. not without you guys. I have nothing without you. What power do I possibly have too defeat her."**_

Cosmos grimaced as the memory of her past fears filled her.

"Hey are you okay?" Trunks' voice just faded out of Usagi's mind as the memories overwhelmed her. She lost her concentration and fell to the cold rock below her.

"Usagi?" Trunks quickly descended and ran to the side of the fallen woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from shaking so violently. He lifted her head a little, only to see a traces of tears falling from her eyes.

"Usagi." Trunks held her body close to him.

"They won't leave me alone!!" Cosmos whispered into Trunks' chest. He held her tighter.

"Who? Who won't leave you alone? What's happening?" He tried to hold her head up to his, so she could face him. Usagi shook her head.

_**Her head fell, allowing her golden blonde hair to cascade down her face, hiding the large aqua-marine orbs filled with pain. She glanced at a blue haired girl and a blonde mangled together. A brunette lay close by them. She turned her head slightly. A long green-haired woman lay on the floor. Not to far from her three other bodies rested. A sandy, short cut blonde, a shoulder length, aqua haired woman over her, and a small raven haired girl wasn't far. It seemed as if her outstretched hand had been enclosed in the hand of the sandy blonde woman's. **_

"I'm so sorry!!! You're all dead because of me!!" She wailed. It was hurting so much. She closed her eyes as the memory of her fallen friends overcame her. Trunks held the senshi tighter, allowing her to cry. He was unable to understand what was happening.

"You shouldn't have sacrificed yourselves for me!! I should have been the one to die protecting earth!!!"

"Yes you should have……" Trunks' attention snapped from the woman in his arms to a cold voice hidden in the darkness. A cold laughter bounced off the cave walls as the saiyan-jin stared at the body slowly coming closer to them. Out of the shadows steeped a tall figure with reptilian skin, a long, pointed tail, and pure black eyes.

"Cell…" trunks breathed as he felt Cosmos shake again under him.

"No…." Usagi's voice was faint but audible. "Chaos…." She whispered.

"Chaos?" Trunks mumbled completely confused. Cell let out a monstrous laugh as the word.

"Oh.. so you do recognize me moon princess. I though you wouldn't after all our time apart." Cell said menacingly, stepping a little closer to her. Cosmos opened her eyes a little and stared into the black pupils of the reptile android.

"I thought I banished you… Why are you here? Where is the android?" She breathed out heavily, slowly standing to her feet. Cell let out a small chuckle.

"I master never tell his secrets. But lets just say, I found a host willing to gain ultimate power." Cell said with a grin, flexing his muscles a little.

"So if this isn't Cell Cosmos… who the hell is it?" Trunks said, somewhat aggravated at his lack of knowledge.

"His name is Chaos. A void of pure evil. I though I banished him in my last battle. He had taken over a sailor senshi named Galaxia. He's the reason why all of my friends are dead. He's the reason why I'm all alone in this world!" Cosmos screamed, only making Chaos laugh even harder.

"Oh moon princess….do you really think it was my fault? Is it my fault that you weren't strong enough to defeat me back then?" Chaos' black pupils scanned the senshi. Usagi lowered her head.

"It is your fault Damn It!!! They had to sacrifice themselves!!!" Tears began streaming down her eyes as she fell to her knees. "Because I was too weak."

"No you weren't!" Trunks yelled to her. He lifted her chin with his hands. "I don't know exactly what happened Usagi. But if your friends sacrificed themselves for you it wasn't your fault of theirs. They did it to help you protect your home." Trunks voice was soft, yet his words didn't seem to get through to the girl. She shook her head and pushed the saiyan-jin away from the girl.

"You don't know anything!" She said harshly. "I let my friends die. What type of friend was I?" She stood to her feet.

"Yes Sailor Cosmos. What type of friend were you to abandon them? What type of friend were you to allow them to give up their very existence?" He held out green, slender hand to the woman. "You can make it up to them by joining them."

Usagi was silent.

"NO! Stop manipulating her mind!!!" Trunks said, throwing a golden ki ball at Cell's body. With Chaos under control, it was easily diverted.

"Stay out of this boy!!" Chaos sent a wave of dark energy out of his hand, which wrapped itself around Trunks, enclosing him in a ball of dark energy. Trunks punched at the energy barrier, sent ki attack towards it, but it didn't break. Satisfied, Chao turned his attention back to the lunarian.

"I know you miss your friends. Join them." Chaos held out his hand once more to Usagi. Her eyes had grown distant and she held her hand to her chest. "Give it to me."

"I don't deserve to live…" Usagi whispered as a small light appeared in the palm of her hand. She then held her hand out to Chaos. In it a small crystal rested there, pulsating with power.

"NO!!" Trunks yelled, still attempting to break through the energy barrier. He wouldn't let her succumb to that monster. No matter whom the hell he was. And whatever was in her hand had to be strong. He could feel it. That Chaos creature couldn't get it.

"Yes princess… atone for your sins and join your friends in the afterlife. Give me the silver imperial crystal!" Chaos said angrily. In a burst of dark energy, Cell's body had disintegrated. In it's place was a cloud of pure darkness, pulsating with evil energy.

"I don't deserve to be in this world …." Usagi whispered again. The imperial crystal glowed brighter.

"COSMOS!!! STOP IT!! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Trunks called through the barrier as he watched the scene unfold before him. He couldn't do anything.

"YES! MINE!" The dark void of Chaos squealed in delight as it moved toward the crystal. Trunks watched as Chaos slowly began to become one with the crystal in Usagi's hands. The small jewel pulsated with power a few more second before going completely dim. From his distance, he could see a tear slide down Usagi's cheek.

As Chaos merged with the crystal, the light completely faded, and finally the small jewel shattered into four pieces in the palm of Usagi's hand. She fell face first into the ground.

"USAGI!" Trunks yelled as he sent a burst of energy through the dark energy shield, shattering it. In lightening speed, he was at the senshi's side.

"Usagi…" he whispered. Her body was cold. He looked in the palm of her hand to see the four crystal pieces. They looked like nothing more than shattered pieces of glass. He looked around. The cloud known as Chaos was no longer there.

"Come one…. We need to get you some help." Trunks said as he lifted her frail, nearly lifeless body into his arms. He scooped up the pieces of the crystal and placed them into his pocket.

He then powered up, and dashed out the cave. The entire time, he could make out Usagi's frail voice,

"I don't deserve to live….. I am broken. I don't deserve to live. I am broken….."

* * *

Okay… don't kill me.. omg… I just wrote as it came to mind. Now.. if people have any suggestions as to what should happen.. feel free to give them to me. OR… if you think you know what's going to happen…hm… lol….that'd be weird cuz even I don't know what's next and I'm the freakin author. But I know it's only the second chapter but I hope you are enjoying it!!!!

Vegeta'sgurl89


	3. Forgotten

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 3: Forgotten**

Hello

Clad to see you're enjoying this fic.

As you know, I'm thinking as I write his cuz it hasn't been written yet.

SOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! That means… whatever happens I'll be just as surprised as you!!!! HaHa!!!

But anyway… another chapter!!!

* * *

The Z-warriors lingered in Trunks' room, staring at Sailor Cosmos who was unconscious in Trunks' bed. Trunks lingered in the doorway of his room as he watched the Supreme Kai work, holding a slender hand over Usagi's body. The saiyan-jin stared intently at the woman. Her face had grown pale since the incident with Chaos in the cave. He felt a small pain in him as he saw the light emitting from Koibito's hand dim and fade.

"I'm unable to heal her in the condition she's in." Koibito lowered his hand to his side and turned to Trunks. "What exactly happened in that cave Trunks?"

Trunks took a deep breath as he recounted the event in the cave, which left Usagi in the unconscious state she had been in. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out the jewel fragments he'd kept. He walked over to the Supreme Kai and dropped the pieces into his hand and stepped back.

"This is what happened to the crystal that Chaos went into. I don't know what it is." Koibito stared at the fragment, shock apparent on his face. His fingers trembled as they brushed against the sharp but cold pieces of glass.

"This couldn't be the silver imperial crystal… could it?" Koibito turned his gaze to Cosmos. "Queen Selenity?" This was the first time he'd actually seen the resemblance of Sailor Cosmos and the woman he'd been close friends with over millennia ago. Of course, the ocean of silver hair, the pale blue eyes he saw earlier. His eyes stared at her intently as thought crashed into his head.

'This couldn't be her… could it….? I was told the entire silver alliance perished many, many years ago. And the crystal…..' he turned his gaze back to the broken jewel fragment '…. It was lost in Selenity's attempt to save her Kingdom.' Staring at the fragments, Koibito closed his hand around the pieces, closed his eyes, and allowed some of his energy to flow into the palm of his hands. Everyone watched as a small glow emitted then subsided as quickly as it came. Supreme Kai opened his hand and revealed the crystal fully intact.

Koibito then held the crystal between his forefinger and thumb up to the light. Looking at it, Trunks could have sworn that he felt a pulse of dark energy from the crystal. Seeming to have gone unnoticed by the Supreme Kai, Trunks dismissed the feeling.

"This is the Imperial Silver Crystal. It is said to be the most powerful item in the entire Galaxy. It hold unsurpassed powers… and to my knowledge… only one individual could control it." He hen turned to Usagi. "Queen Selenity…. Ruler of the Silver alliance."

"She's dead you idiot. And that thing can't be the crystal. Obviously it holds no power. Just look at it. A worthless piece of glass." Vegeta said to the crowd with a snort.

Even he knew the tale oh how the queen sacrificed her life for her people so many years ago. Koibito walked towards Cosmos' bedside and kneeled, holding the cold glass above her chest.

"Obviously we have questions. And there's only one person who can answer. Maybe this will bring her back." He whispered as he gently pressed the crystal to her chest. Slowly, the jewel began to melt into Usagi's chest. When it completely dissolved, a white light wrapped around her body, which slowly began to lift from the bed. Trunks took a step forward as he watched Cosmos' silver hair slowly turn into a golden yellow. Her white fuku disappeared and turned into silver ribbons of energy, which then hugged her body. In another flash, the young woman was clad in a blue and white school uniform, a lard red bow at her chest.

Everyone seemed to be even more mesmerized at the crescent moon on her head which slowly turned upside down and faded into nothing. The transformation took only seconds, but with their eyes locked on the girl as she floated back onto the bed, it seemed like long, minutes. Finally, the light subsided.

Trunks kneeled down next to Koibito and felt for a pulse. It was back to normal. He lowered his head to her mouth and felt the small puffs of air that emitted. He also heard her light snores. He turned to the others.

"She's asleep." Koibito stood to his feet.

"Then let her rest. We'll find out our wanted information when she wakes." With that he headed out of the crowded room and went down the staircase. Soon after he was followed by the other occupants.

Trunks turned his gaze back to the woman.

'She was queen of the Cosmos. But could she be a queen from such a long past? There had to be some explanation. Of course there was. If there was an explanation for the existence of dragon balls then there had to be one for why a queen who sacrificed her life was alive as queen of the entire cosmos. Better yet, there had to be a reason why, to him, she looked like a sleeping goddess in his bed, waiting to be awoken by a kiss lips that looked so soft and inviting.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. He'd just have to find out later, he thought as he stood from his knees then sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

Yep, he thought, I'll just wait.

* * *

_Sweet._

_Beautiful._

_Sailor Cosmos._

_Princess Serena. No… you like to be called Usagi…._

_Don't you._

_Can't you feel it sweet girl?_

_All that pain?_

_You've lost everything you had in your past didn't you?_

_You're Family._

_You're friends._

_You're love._

_You're life._

_What do you have left in the world?_

_Nothing._

_Do you really want to rule as Cosmos?_

_Do you forever want to be trapped in the dark void of space?_

_Heehee……_

_You can break free from you're imprisonment sweet princess._

_My power will help you._

_It will save you sweet princess._

_Embrace it._

_Allow it to help you in your freedom._

_You know what you must do._

_Destruction is the only answer…._

_Destruction._

Usagi's eyes opened slightly. She lifted her head from the pillow's softness and scanned the room. In the corner she spotted a young, lavender haired boy sleeping lightly in a chair. She peered out the window.

It was dark. Too Dark…. But why did it seem to calm her?

Usagi swung her legs to the floor and stood to her feet. Silently, and slowly, she walked towards the boy. She titled her head, staring at him intently. She reached out a slender hand, brushing her fingers against his cheek. He did not stir. She then turned and faced a small square mirror positioned on the far wall. She peered at her reflection.

Her hair was a golden yellow, and it was falling out of its meatball style, cascading down her back. She brushed her fingers against her forehead. An upside down crescent moon burned into her skin. She could feel a familiar but different energy coming from her. Finally, she stared at her eyes through the mirror. They weren't the aqua-marine they once were.

Instead….. Pure blackness.

Usagi pressed the palm of her hand to the mirror, gazing at herself. A small grin formed on her lips.

_Destruction. Yes Chaos… Destruction._

As she stared at her reflection, the glass beneath her fingers cracked, leaving the image of her distorted.

_Destruction……_

With her eyes glazed in blackness, Usagi left the room and headed down the stairs. She felt no presence around her. Her body glided out of the door into the darkness. Usagi couldn't even feel herself hovering out o the door.

Her black eyes peered into the darkness of night.

_Destruction…._ The voice in her whispered again. Usagi floated over to a nearby tree, and pressed her palm against the cool, moist bark. He grin grew wider, making her face seem mad.

"Destruction…" Usagi whispered silently. Her voice seemed to drip with darkness. Her eyes burned into the wood of the tree, before finally, the tree burst into flames beneath her hand.

"Destruction…" She whispered again, feeling the intense heat from the burning tree before her. Within seconds, it was completely engulfed in flames. Usagi's eyes reflected the jumping fire.

She held her hand out once more to the flame.

"Destruction…." She couldn't even hear her own voice. With her hand outstretched, she could feel an unfamiliar energy pulsating through her.

She watched as the animated and lively flames slowly began to become unmoving. The girl fixed her black eyes on the still flames as she pressed her hand against them. Just as quickly as the fire had been created, the burning tree began to turn into a large icicle. Now, fully engulfed in ice and with Usagi's palm pressed against the cool substance, the large, frozen tree cracked and shattered. Pieces of ice fell like broken glass to her feet.

"Destruction…" Usagi whispered a final time as she stared at her hands with a dark stare. With that, Usagi closed her eyes, and fell to the ground. In her mind a hysterical laughter could be heard.

_Yes sweet princess… embrace it…it's yours._

* * *

Trunks awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, removing the large amount of sleep from him. He scratched his headfull of lavender hair before finally remembering Cosmos was asleep in his bed.

He tore his attention from his own thoughts to the woman that was in his bed, only to find the bed completely empty.

"Cosmos?" Trunks mumbled, standing to his feet. He walked over to the bed and pressed his hand to the sheets, feeling the temperature. Cold. It was obvious Usagi hadn't been there for hours.

'Where could she be?' Trunks thought as his gaze went around the room. His blue eyes stopped at the mirror he had hanging on the wall. It was broken.

"What happened?" He asked himself, as if he would be able to answer. Not bothering to rack his brain over the broken mirror, he walked outside the room.

'Maybe she went downstairs…' He thought, descending the stairs. No one. 'Where the hell could she be.' Trunks closed his eyes and used his ki to sense for the girl. His eyes snapped open when he figured out her location.

'What the hell is she doing there?' He thought, sprinting at his full Saiyan-jin speed out into the warmth of the morning air. As soon as he was outside, he could see the golden-haired beauty lying on the ground.

"Usagi!" he rushed to her side and lifted her head gently. He removed her bangs from her face a little.

"Usagi." Se whispered gently waking the sleeping girl. He felt her move within his embrace. Her eyes slightly opened. Her blue eyes met Trunks' own.

'Hey… Cosmos… Usagi… What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in bed?" Trunks asked. Usagi stared at the young man, confusion apparent on her face.

"Cosmos? Who? What?" Usagi said, bringing a hand to her head. Trunks helped the girl to her feet, staring intently at the blonde girl.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Usagi asked, more to herself than to Trunks. She looked around her before turning her gaze back to the confused Saiyan-jin.

"Are you… alright?" Usagi didn't answer. He took a step forward.

"Cosmos?" Usagi's head snapped up as she stared into Trunks' eyes, still confused. He reached out a hand.

"Usagi." The girl shuddered at the sound of her name. She shook her head violently, wrapping her arms around herself.

"No!" Usagi whispered, her voice trembling. She turned her gaze back the saiyan-jin man. Her eyes were glazed, threatening for tears to spill. She gripped herself tighter.

"I don't know…." Trunks' own confusion was then replaced with worry?

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know…" Usagi stopped and tried to control her shaking. Tears began to slid down her cheeks.

"I don't know who I am…."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aren't I evil??? MWAHAHAHAH!!!

Okay.. don't hate me though. Please R&R people!!

I'm trying to update once a week.

But like I said… don't hate me!!!! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Promise

Hey guys… I know I promised every week but I got kinda caught up in finals.

But the updates will start back up and its given me time to think.

Thank you to those who've reviewed so far. You're the ones that seem to make this story better than what it is in my opinion. Heehee

Now… on another note……

As I'm going along with writing this fic, I'm starting to get an idea of the direction that I want it to go. Theferore... if it seems I'm doing anything drastic to these characters…. Just no that it's kinda sorta planned… therefore in the end…. Everything will make sense.

Just don't give up on this please!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and LunarStar Princess Krystal::::

Don't worry… here's that chapter I just promised you dear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 4: Promise **

Usagi gripped at the roots of her hair, listening to the people question her relentlessly.

"Usagi.. You don't remember who you are? "

"What happened to you?"

"Are you the queen of the silver millennium??" Koibito burst out.

"ENOUGH!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at the lavender hair saiyan-jin who stared at the girl. She was sitting on a couch, her knees tucked closely to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed closed, trying to block out the persistent voices of the individuals cluttered into the living room of Capsule Corporations. Trunks took a few steady steps towards the quivering girl. Her body tensed as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi….. Please calm down." He took a seat next to her on the couch she was curled up on. "What exactly do you remember?" Usagi turned her eyes to Trunks, which he noticed were wet, threatening to spill tears.

"Come on…. We won't hurt you." He took her hand in his and stared at her with soft eyes. She took a deep breathe.

"I…. I remember my friends….. Rei…Minako….Ami…Makoto…" She began listing their names slowly. "Setsuna…Michiru….Haruka….Hotaru…."

She attempted to bring her knees tighter to her chest as she let their names slip off of her tongue.

An image of a dark haired man and a small, pink- haired girl with ruby red eyes flashed through her mind. She clutched herself tighter, burying her head into her knees.

"Mamoru….Rini…" She then turned to Trunks. "What happened to them? What happened to me?" Trunks felt a small pang in his heart as he stared at the golden-haired girl in front of him.

"I don't know…" he whispered, casting his eyes downward.

"Maybe I can find out…" Koibito took a step forward and bent on his knees facing Usagi.

'If you will allow me….maybe I can search through you're memories. I won't be able to bring them back, but maybe I can see enough to understand what happened to you." He said softly. Usagi felt a firm squeeze of her hand before she remembered that Trunks still had her hand enclosed in his.

Usagi nodded her head slowly.

"Okay…. Lean on the couch for me…" Koibito whispered to her. Trunks stood to his feet and allowed Usagi to extend her body the length of the couch. She rested her head on an armrest and watched the Supreme Kai as he stood above her and placed his fingertips on either side of her head.

"This won't hurt... just relax…" he said closing his eyes. He allowed his power to flow into her head, unlocking the many passages and doorways he'd found. Peering into the depths of her mind, he saw women.

_**Eight of them. All dressed in mini skirts of various colors. They were all fighting beside the golden-haired woman he saw to be Usagi, who was wearing her own multi color mini skirt. She however had a pair of pure white wings sprouting from her back. The ten of them stared at another woman, clad in what looked to be Golden armor.**_

_**The image of the fighters then dissolved and a new image appeared. This time, Usagi was the only one left standing. The women who were around her before were now sprawled over the floor. **_

_**A pink haired girl he hadn't seen in the other vision was slowly crawling towards Usagi. Koibito could see the tears fall from her aqua-marine eyes.**_

"_**Rini…" she whispered. "I'm sorry….I couldn't protect you." Then just like the other one, this image dissolved and once again, another one appeared.**_

_**This time Usagi floated in the air, facing the woman from before. She was no longer wearing a mini skirt, but instead she wore a long silk dress. On her forehead, a crescent moon burned into her head.**_

"She is part of the silver alliance!" Koibito gasped to himself, recognizing the lunarian birthmark.

_**Koibito watched as Usagi lifted a glowing crystal into the air, as light engulfed her body. Once it subsided, Usagi was revealed wearing a form fitting white outfit, wings sprouting from her back. She gripped a staff in her hands, pointing it directly at the woman.**_

"So this is how she gained her power…." Koibito whispered to himself as he watched the form of Sailor Cosmos move slowly towards the other woman.

"_**You have made me Galaxia. You have caused so much torment and pain to this Galaxy. Within me live the star seeds of my friends and loved ones. I feel their power pulsing through my veins." Sailor Cosmos said.**_

"_**I made a promise that their lives would not be lost in vain. And this is a promise I shall keep." She said as a silver light from the orb engulfed the two women, the vision blurred and reformed into yet another.**_

_**Now Cosmos was in a cave, beside her Trunks. A demented Cell stood in front of them. Her yes were cast down the ground.**_

"_**I let my friends die. What type of friend was I?" He heard Cosmos mumble. Trunks gripped her shoulders tightly and yelled something at her, trying to snap her out of her trance. Koibito watched as the Usagi held the crystal over the dark matter that was now in cell's place. The Supreme Kai's eyes darkened as he watched the matter force itself into the crystal.**_

"So this is what happened…."

"_**GET OUT!!! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!!!" Koibito was startled as the image faded before him. He was now surrounded by darkness. Koibito could feel the dark energy around him.**_

"_**GET OUT!!!" The voice boomed again. It was Usagi's, but it seemed darker, and it echoed as if the voice bounced of walls.**_

"_**OUT!!" It yelled again, forcing Koibito to loose his hold in Usagi's mind. **_

Koibito opened his eyes with a start, and stared at the girl below him. She opened her eyes and stared at him innocently. She lifted her head towards the being, who stared at her with a worried expression.

"What did you see?" Trunks questioned, registering the expression on Koibito's face.

_Cosmos? What happened to you? Did I really just feel a dark presence within you?_Koibito gazed down at his hands, finally noticing that he had been trembling. The look in his eyes seemed to worry Usagi.

"What did you see…… where are my friends… what happened??" Usagi's voice was shaking; evident she was unable to hold back her emotions. He turned his gaze back to the woman, who was now on her feet. She just looked so innocent.

"Nothing…. I couldn't see anything…" Koibito stammered out. No… he wouldn't tell them. Not until he was certain that what he felt in Usagi was real. Real Evil.

A hurt expression filled Usagi's face as she fell to her knees, and cried, finally letting the emotions get the best of her. Trunks knelt down beside her.

"Trunks... why don't you go and take care of her." The saiyan-jin heard Goku say. He had been positioned in a chair, staring intently at the Supreme Kai, who hadn't noticed.

Trunks shook his head and picked up the crying girl in his arms and headed up the stairs to his room.

Once Trunks was out of earshot, he turned to Kiobito.

"Now.. what exactly did you see Supreme Kai." Koibito finally turned his gaze the full blooded saiyan-jin. "I know you saw something… if you hadn't.. You wouldn't be acting the way you are." Koibito cast his eyes back on his hands.

"I saw her and her friends… they were all fighters in their own time. In their last battle, they sacrificed themselves to give Usagi the power to defeat their enemy. And Sailor Cosmos was born. But now… with her memory gone… she doesn't remember anything of her past or what happened." He said, retelling the vision he had witnessed, blatantly forgetting to mention the dark force that pushed him from the depths of her mind.

"Are you going to tell her…" Bulma perked up. Koibito shook his head.

"No…. at least not now. She's in such a fragile state. I don't want to put her into any more stress."

Goku and the others shook his head showing they understood. Koibito cast his eyes towards the staircase Trunks had just disappeared up with Usagi in his arms.

He'd just have to keep a close on her. He thought. A VERY close eye on her.

* * *

Usagi stared out of Trunks' bedroom window, allowing the soft breeze to hit her face. Trunks stared at her as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't help but stare at the girl. How could she, someone so fragile, have been the queen of the cosmos?

"What am I doing here?" Usagi whispered staring into the clear sky. Trunks seemed to be taken off guard by the sudden question.

"Well…. I honestly don't know now. Before we called you here to help us defeat Cell. But now that he's gone….. You must have a different reason of staying here." Trunks was now standing beside her. She turned her gaze to him, staring at him intently.

"I don't know anymore. I've lost my friends somehow and I feel as though I've lost myself without my memories." Usagi wrapped her arms around her as she spoke. "I feel so helpless." She hung her head, allowing her golden bangs to shield he eyes which began to glaze over in fresh tears. Without even realizing it, Trunks found himself wrapping his arms around Usagi, and pulling her close to him. Instantly the girl rested her head on his chest and buried her face beneath his jean jacket. Trunks held the girl tightly as he began to whisper into her ear.

"Don't talk like that. Listen, I may not know much about you or your past, but I know you are not as helpless as you think you are. You have a power hidden within you somewhere Usagi, and it just needs to be unlocked again." He pulled away from the girl just far enough so his eyes could lock with hers.

"I'll help you remember Usagi. I'll help you find your friends. And if I have to, I'll protect you." He hugged her again tightly. He could feel the girl calm underneath his hold. "I promise."

Koibito watched closely through the ajar door as the lavender haired saiyan-jin embraced the lunarian goddess and made a promise of protection, clenching and unclenching his fist. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the blonde girl, thoughts racing through his mind.

_She's a member of the silver alliance, queen of the cosmos, yet she holds a darkness within her that has unsurpassed powers_, he thought.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing the thoughts to roam freely and take sudden form.

_Regardless of who and what she was, the power within her cannot be released. I made a promise as the Supreme Kai to protect this planet, and it is a promise that I shall keep. _Koibito opened his eyes and stared at the girl one last time.

_Yes, I shall keep my promise_, he thought descending down the stairs of Capsule Corp._No matter the sacrifices. I shall keep my promise._


	5. Dreams

* * *

**So I decided to give you guys to chapters to make up for the week or two that I haven't updated. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

* * *

"_**Some moon princess you are!" **_

"_**You allowed us to die. How could you Usagi?"**_

"_**We trusted you! You abandoned us and took the credit for yourself!"**_

"_**Traitor!!"**_

The dark, relentless voices shook the blonde girl out of her sleep. The young girl jerked up in her large king sized bed, and stared around at the room she currently occupied. She brought her hand to her chest, attempting to calm the rapid beating of her heart that resulted from the nightmare of voices.

It had only been a week since Bulma gave her a room and allowed Usagi to claim Capsule Corporations as home. Everyday since then, dark, female voices managed to penetrate her sleep, waking her constantly in the middle of the night. Usagi raked her pale fingers through her tangled golden locks. She let out a breath, and swinging her legs across the bed, she stood to her feet. She slowly made her way out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

With it being nearly three in the morning, Usagi didn't expect for anyone to be in the kitchen. So she was consumed in shock when she noticed Vegeta sitting at the counter with a bottle of water. Completely shirtless, he wore a pair of grey sweats, and was sweating furiously.

"Oh….hello…" Usagi whispered. The older man simply gazed at her and let a low 'hmph.' A small smile spread across her lips.

'Just as Trunks described' Usagi thought, referring to the description Trunks provided of his father; the prince of the al-mighty saiyan-jin race with the temper and attitude to intimidate any individual.

"Unable to sleep onna?" Usagi was shocked that Vegeta actually lowered the bottle of water from his lips to acknowledge her. She gazed at him a moment longer before reaching into the fridge and retrieving her own bottle of water.

"I guess you could say that." Usagi said with a sigh. She took a seat across from the saiyan-jin prince and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" Though Vegeta's voice was somewhat rigid, it held a mild softness to it as he spoke to the girl. The blonde shook her head slowly before speaking again.

"I hear them talking to me… my friends… but the things they're saying…. It's unlike them. I don't know what I did to them but they seem so angry with me. I wish I xould remember." Usagi said as she gripped the plastic water bottle tighter in her hands. Without taking his onyx eyes off the girl, Vegeta finished off the last of his water and stood to his feet.

"We know nothing about you or where you're from to judge you onna. But I'm sure you'll regain what has been lost." Vegeta mumbled under his breathe before turning the corner out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"I knew I heard talking down here." Usagi's attention shifted from Vegeta's back to the staircase to see Trunks coming down.

"I'm sorry did we wake you?" Usagi asked barely above a whisper. Trunks gave her a small smile and brushed a few strands of his shoulder length lavender hair from his face.

"Not at all…. I couldn't sleep." He replied, locking eyes with Usagi. It was then that Usagi noticed that Trunks was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tank top, allowing her to see the full muscles that developed in his arms.

"I couldn't either." She said, purposely not mentioning her reoccurring nightmares. Trunks shook his head telling her he understood. They stayed in the kitchen silently for a few moments before Trunks spoke up again.

"I was actually about to watch some TV. You can join me if you want. Maybe it'll help us get some sleep." He suggested, slowly making his way into the living room. He waited until Usagi joined him on the couch to flip the television switch, bringing the device to life.

'Do you want to watch anything in particular?" Trunks questioned as he began to flip through the channels with the remote in hand.

"No..." Usagi whispered, wrapping her arms round her long slender legs. Trunks noted the girl shiver silently, making him go to a nearby closet to retrieve a small blanket.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. Usagi took it gratefully and wrapped it around her small frame. Trunks flipped through the channels, finally stopping at a black and white horror movie. He heard a squeak emit from the quiet girl when the TV flashed a scene of a bloody zombie. A small smile crept onto his lips when he felt Usagi cuddle next to him out of fear.

Another scene of a headless zombie flashed across the screen, causing Usagi to bury her head into Trunks' chest, closing her eyes and clutching his shirt tightly.

"I guess you're not a fan of scary movies hm?" Trunks questioned, sneaking a look at the quivering girl that was now in is arms. Usagi clutched his shirt tighter, shaking her head furiously.

"Not at all…" Usagi mumbled into the clothe.

"Okay then..." He said, clicking off the TV. Though the movie was off, Usagi still clutched onto the saiyan-jin man. Trunks had to admit, he actually liked the feeling of her body so close to his. After a while, he felt Usagi's grip loosen. He looked down to see her sleeping, her head lying on his chest, and small snores coming from her.

Trunks let out a short breathe as he stared at the girl. Even though she wasn't in her Cosmos form like when they first met, she still held the beauty and grace he saw before everything had happened to her.

'There's no point in waking her now.' He thought lifting her head just enough for himself to slip from under her. He gently placed her head back onto a pillow, and brought the blanket around her shoulders. He took a final glance at the sleeping girl before retreating up the stairs to his own room.

* * *

_**Usagi sprawled herself over the grass, inhaling the fresh air that surrounded her. She'd always loved the outdoors; especially when she was spending time with her friends as she was now. The sun beat against her pale skin and seemed to make her golden hair glow as it washed over the grass in waves. Her aqua-marine eyes gazed into the clear skies, allowing her thoughts to consume her.**_

"_**Usagi get up or you're going to be late for school… AGAIN!" A persistent voice shook her out of her peace. She leaned up on one elbow and stared at her raven haired friend, who glared down at her.**_

"_**Rei… what's the point of school anymore? What's the point of trying to live a normal life when we're far from normal?" Usagi let a sigh escape her lips, as she smoothed some of the wrinkles out of her blue and white school uniform. Rei kneeled next to her best friend and gave her a weak smile.**_

"_**Since when did my meatball head give up on trying to live a normal life? I thought you were the one who always said even if we're senshi we had to live our lives." **_

"_**Yea I know…. But it's gotten to the point where I feel as though being us being senshi, and me being the moon princess, is just our overall destiny. Maybe none of us are meant to lead our own lives and pursue our dreams. It just seems as though there's absolutely no point in denying it anymore."**_

Usagi woke with a start, nearly falling off the couch. She rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the last traces of her sleep from her eyes. She looked around and found Chibi Trunks staring at her with a bashful grin on his face.

'Sorry Usagi... didn't see you there." He said before jetting off in the direction of the kitchen. Usagi rested her head against the arm of the couch and closed her eyes again.

'Rei? Senshi?' she though to herself bringing her hand to her forehead. 'What was that? I know it was only a dream but… why does it feel as though I've actually lived through that?' She thought as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Good to see you're finally up." Usagi turned her head towards the kitchen doorway to see Koibito staring at her.

"Yea..." she whispered.

"Something is troubling you?" Koibito's voice was stern as he spoke to the girl. Before she could open her mouth to respond, Trunks entered into the room.

"Oh you are up. My mom wanted to know if you wanted to come to the park with us. We're having a little picnic get together with everyone." Usagi stared at the two men for a few minutes before speaking.

"Uhhh…sure…..I guess…"

"Good. We're leaving in a half an hour." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets, turning on his heal, and leaving the room.

Before Koibito could utter another word, Usagi rose to her feet and went into her room. Twenty minutes and a fresh shower later, Usagi came back down the stairs dressed in a pair of jean Capri's, a blue tank top, and white sneakers. Her golden hair wasn't in its' usual meatball style; instead, her golden hair hung in a loose ponytail behind her.

"Good you're all ready Usagi." Bulma greeted the girl as she entered the kitchen. The blue haired woman had a small child clutched in her arms as she began to place bags by the door.

"Do you need help?" Usagi asked.

"Yea sure that'd be great." Bulma said with a smile. Usagi began gathering a few of the bags from the doorway and slowly made her way to the family car. She was soon joined by Trunks as he, too, began to pack bags into the car. A few minutes later the small group was ready to leave.

"Well I of course will take the car and Chibi. Everyone else is meeting us there." Bulma said rocking the small boy in her arms. Trunks and Vegeta nodded their heads to the blue haired woman. Usagi stood by the car waiting patiently. Bulma walked up to Trunks with a smile.

"Trunks dear… seeing how Usagi isn't... herself as of right now… you mind taking her with you. I'd drive her in the car but it's kind of full." Bulma said motioning towards the small car which was completely packed with bags for the picnic.

"Sure mom. No problem." He said walking up to the quiet blonde as he remembered that in her previous state Usagi would have been able to easily follow them with the use of her wings.

"Looks like you're tagging along with me." Trunks told her with a warm smile. She gave no objection as Trunks wrapped one of his arms around Usagi's slim body. She molded perfectly into his embrace. "Ready?"

Usagi shook her head before she felt herself slowly being lifted into the air. Vegeta followed behind them, mumbling something about the stupidity of picnics and parks when there was training to be done. Below them, Bulma followed in the car. A few minutes later, the small group found themselves at the park, lounging beneath the beating sun, surrounded by their other friends. Goku and his son Gohan ran around in a circle playing tag. Bulma watched Chibi entertain himself with blades of grass that he pulled out of the ground. Vegeta leaned against a tree, eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. The others talked and laughed among themselves. Usagi sat quietly with them, slowly loosing herself in her own thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Trunks' voice finally broke through to her. Usagi snapped her eyes back into focus as she looked at the small group which had began to stare at her. She let a small smile spread across her lips.

"I'm fine... just have a lot of things on my mind." She replied solemnly.

"I'm sure it's nothing a short walk can't take care of." Trunks suggested getting to his feet and extending a hand out to Usagi. She allowed her small hand to slip into Trunks', who pulled her up to her feet in one, swift move.

They began to walk slowly along the path silently. Eventually, they found themselves in a small children's playground.

"GIVE IT BACK CONNOR!!" A small girl's voice echoed around them. Trunks and Usagi turned their heads slightly to catch a young girl running after a boy the same age as her. He waved a small doll in his hands as he ran in circles around the pair.

"Try and take it you big baby!" The boy called sticking his tongue out at the girl before hiding behind Trunks.

"Hey now… what's going on?" Trunks asked the small girl who gripped Usagi's leg. Usagi looked down at the child finally noticing the girl's purple hair done up in two cone shaped ponytails. Her large lavender eyes were wide, threatening to spill tears. Usagi was taken aback at the girl's appearance.

'She looks just like Rini.' Usagi thought, focusing her gaze on the girl as she kneeled down beside her to stare into her eyes.

"Connor's a big meannie and he won't give me back my Victoria!!" The girl began to wail, pointing to the small doll in Connor's hands. Usagi patted the girl on her head gently and gave her a small smile.

"Well... maybe he like you…it could be why he's so mean to you." Usagi commented.

"ME!!! LIKE HER!!!! NO WAY!!!" Connor yelled from behind Trunks, who only smiled down at Serena and the girl. Connor tossed the doll back to her before taping her gently on the shoulder and running off.

"TAG YOU"RE IT!!" He called.

"NO FAIR!!" She yelled back clutching her small doll tightly to her chest. Trunks and Usagi watched the two children run back to their friends.

"You seem to be really good with kids." Trunks said as he watched the young woman get back to her feet. Usagi smiled at him.

"Not really…." She whispered casting her eyes downward. "She looks like someone I knew."

Trunks glanced over at her.

"Do you remember them? I mean…. Would you mind telling me about them?" Trunks approached the topic carefully, unsure of how the girl would react. The two sat on a bench underneath the shade of some trees, watching families go in and out of the park. Usagi inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"I had some really good friend from what I remember. I met Ami first, then Rei and the others. But even parts of that are fuzzy. Ami was a genius, probably just as smart as your mom. Rei had the worst temper, but I felt really close to her. Mina I guess you could say was my sidekick along with Lita." Trunks listened intently, watching her as she spoke.

"Our other friends, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru... they'd come and visit us every once in a while."

"Good to hear you at least have the memory of your friends." Trunks said sweetly.

"There were others too…" Usagi locked eyes with Trunks. He could already feel what this was leading to.

"Rini my little sister, she always tagged along with me and the other girls. The little girl from earlier reminded me a lot about her. Mamoru….he was… well we were…"

"… In love?" Trunks finished for her. Usagi gave him a small smile.

"I guess you could say that. But from what I remember.. we were always on and off with our relationship. I think it got to the point where I even wondered if we were genuinely in love or if it were outside forces just trying to push us together for some destiny we were supposed to fulfill."

Trunks allowed the information to sink in, absorbing every fact he could. He glanced at her and gave her a quick smile.

"It's good to know you have people who love you. Have you been remembering anything else?"

"Not really….but…" Usagi trailed of silently. Trunks looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "But… I've been having these weird dreams lately."

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he peered at the golden haired beauty through his locks of lavender hair which fell into his face. "Dreams?" Usagi shook her head in conformation.

"Yea. Like all week I've been having these dreams. In some of them I could hear my friends' voices taunting me... as if they hated me. Other nights my dreams would be more like scenes of them talking to me as if everything were alright. Last night I had a dream that Rei and I were talking about leading normal lives. I don't know what to think anymore. It's like there are two sides of me trying to come out at once." Usagi finally took a breathe and stared up at the young man next to her. "You probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Of course not. I think that you're mind is just trying to make sense of what's going on with you now, while at the same time sorting out whatever happened in your past. I'm sure it'll all make sense eventually." Trunks unconsciously gripped Usagi's hand with his as he spoke. He wrapped an arm around the girl and brought her into a gentle hug, where they stayed for longer moments than intended.

"I think we should start heading back…" Trunks said as he reluctantly separated from Usagi. She nodded her head slowly and allowed Trunks to lead her back to the clearing where the others waited their return.

* * *

"_**Oh sweet princess... So naïve….. so helpless. Your trying to hard don't you think? You should just give in to my power…"**_

"_**Never…."**_

_**An evil laugh consumed Usagi's thoughts as she stared into the darkness.**_

"_**I'm the only hope you have left girl!!! Surrender!!!"**_

_**Usagi shut her eyes tight and brought her hands to her ears, trying to stop the voice from entering her mind.**_

"_**Leave me alone…" Usagi's voice began to shake.**_

"_**Foolish Girl!!!! You have lost yourself... your friends… everyone!!! You took their souls and abandoned them… do you think they could ever forgive you?"**_

"_**NO!! That's not how it happened!! They made the choice to sacrifices themselves! They helped me save the universe!" Usagi brought her knees closer to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them.**_

_**The voice laughed again.**_

"_**I see you remember that part of your miserable life. But answer me this moon princess… do you remember how your friends hated you?"**_

"_**You're wrong."**_

"_**Am I. Just listen, can't you hear their voices?" Usagi's eyes slowly opened as the voices of her friend filled her mind.**_

"_**How could you sacrifice us Usagi?" The voice was harsh in her ears.**_

"_**Rei?" A tear slid down her cheek.**_

"_**You're weak."**_

"_**You don't deserve to be the future queen."**_

"_**Haruka? Michiru?" Usagi clenched her hands into tight fists.**_

"_**Look at her girls. She's such a crybaby…How could I ever loved her" Mamoru's voice taunted Usagi's inner being. The laughs of her other senshi echoed within her.**_

"_**NO! I LOVED YOU ALL!! Why can't you understand that? I wanted you all to live. I needed you to stay with me! But you abandoned ME!!! You left me in this world all alone." Usagi was now beyond tears. Her voice cracked under her sobs.**_

"_**You see…" the voice taunted again. "You're nothing without them. Come to me. Embrace me!!!!!!!"**_

Usagi jolted upright in her bed. Tears where already streaming down her cheeks and she did nothing to control them. She wrapped her arms around her tightly. That was one of the worst dreams she had since they began. She felt herself tremble a little. She looked around in the darkness.

'Is it true? Do my friends really think so ill of me? Did I abandon them?' The tears began to slow as the questions raced through her mind. She looked at the door of her bedroom. She didn't want to be alone tonight, she couldn't. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to endure another dream as that. She had the sudden urge to want the protection that was promised to her.

Without hesitation, Usagi stood to her feet and briskly left her room. She walked a ways down and stopped in front of a door that wasn't far from her own bedroom door. She lightly tapped her fist on the door.

"Trunks? Are you up?" Though he did not answer, Usagi cracked the door open and peeked inside. Trunks was sitting up in his bed, reading a book.

"Usagi? You're still up?" Trunks said, closing his book and glancing at the digital clock that was at his bedside. It was nearly three in the morning. He glanced up at the blonde, and immediately saw that something trouble her. "Usagi… what happened?"

"Trunks!" Usagi ran to him and flung herself into his arms, sobbing loudly into his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, gently stroking her head of golden blonde hair.

"Another dream?" Trunks asked. Usagi only shook her head as she buried herself deeper into Trunks' embrace. "It's okay. Shhh… it's okay……" He whispered into her ear, still stroking Usagi's head in attempts to calm her.

She soon quieted, her sounds slowly becoming small snores. Usagi had finally asleep in Trunks' arms. Even as she slept, the lavender haired saiyan-jin still stroked Usagi's hair, till he too drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Okay.. this chappie was kinda long. Now I feel as though I may have to explain some things to you readers out there about the story.  
**

**Usagi does remember everyone, she just doesn't really remember the part of her life when she's sailor moon or sailor cosmos.**

**As you probably read, Usagi has become possessed by chaos. She doesn't know it yet, but she does feel an internal battle between herself and chaos. Chaos is basically trying to trick Usagi into believing she's worthless and all of that other mumbojumbo.**

**I'm not trying to make the senshi seem like the bad guys in this fic. Trust me I love them all.**

**Anything else that needs to be cleared up… just let me know okay.**

**Thanks for reading!!!! I'll be updating again real soon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. A Day OUt

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 6: A Day Out**

Usagi stirred a little from her sleep, opening and closing her eyes trying to remember where she was. She moved her fingers, gently brushing them against skin she knew wasn't her own. It was then she felt herself in a strong embrace. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the rays of sunlight that seeped though the windows of the room. She sat up a little to see Trunks sleeping beside her, his lavender hair falling gently across his face. His arms held her tightly, making her fall into his warmth and comfort. It was then she remembering sleeping beside him, she gained her first good night of actually sleep without the persistent dreams.

"Ahem..." A soft cough stopped the blonde from lowering her head back onto Trunk's shoulder. Instead her head snapped up towards Trunks' doorway, to see Bulma standing there with a small smile on her face. Without hesitation, Usagi began to gently wake the sleeping saiyan-jin. She moved slowly before finally opening an eye to turn it to her.

"It's early Usagi…. Go back to sleep..." He mumbled.

"Well it seems as though some of us are getting close." Bulma said, projecting her voice throughout the room. Immediately, Trunks shot up in the bed, nearly flipping Usagi out of his arms.

"MOM!" Trunks said, fully awake now. It was then Usagi noticed that Trunks wasn't wearing a shirt and she found herself mesmerized by his bulging muscles and broad shoulders.

"Is there something you too want to tell us?" Bulma said her grin widening.

"No mom… you know Usagi and I are just friends. She couldn't sleep last night. She came in to talk. I guess we were up so late that we kinda fell asleep." Trunks attempted to explain.

"Sure…If that's what you say." Bulma said. "Well anyway… I just came in to tell you Vegeta said he's tired of waiting to start training with you. So I suggest you hop to it mister."

With that, and a last grin to the pair, Bulma left the room. Both Usagi and Trunks relaxed at the blue-haired woman's departure. Usagi glanced over at Trunks, who got out of bed with a soft groan.

"Well I guess we have to start the day." Trunks said. Usagi watched silently as trunks began to gather clothes out of his drawers. He then stopped suddenly and turned to Usagi, who clutched the bed sheets tightly.

"Listen… if you ever feel like you can't sleep… or even if you just want to talk… my room is always open." He said, adding a charming smile. Usagi let a small smile cross her lips.

It wasn't long before she found herself snuggling in Trunks' embrace again, fighting of the tearful effects of another nightmare. Eventually, her visits to Trunks' room went from once every week, to nearly every night because the dreams were haunting her so much. It had gotten to the point where the only person Usagi spoke to about the dreams, or even spoke to at all, was the lavender haired saiyan-jin.

One night, the two stayed up in Trunks' room till the early morning hours. Usagi had just had another nightmare, and now she found herself curled into a small ball on Trunks' bed, allowing her tears to fall freely.

"Usagi what happened this time?" Trunks whispered into her hair, stroking her skin gently and soothingly.

"I wish I could remember…" She said through her silent sobs.

"What?" Trunks pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"My memories.. I wish I could remember…" she whispered. "Maybe then I wouldn't have these nightmares anymore. Maybe then I wouldn't hurt so much."

"Usagi…I'm sure they'll come back eventually…" Trunks said to her softly.

"When Trunks? I'm tired!! I'm tired of not knowing who I am!! I'm tired of not knowing what happened to me and my friends in the past!!" Usagi was shaking violently now, her voice no longer a mere whisper.

"Okay… okay…." Trunks whispered, hugging her even tighter. "You have some much on your mind. I wish there was something more I could do."

"I don't know Trunks.. I just think this is something I have to go through on my own." Usagi whispered into his chest. Trunks let out a deep sigh, falling deep into thought. After a few minutes, his blue eyes seemed to brighten as a smile spread across his lips.

"Hey I have an idea…" Usagi stared up at the saiyan-jin who was suddenly filled with a newfound hope.

"Obviously you need something to take your mind off of everything. How about tomorrow we spend the entire day out? Just to get your mind clear." Usagi sat completely up now.

"Why? I mean…what possibly could we do for an entire day?"

"A lot of things. We could go to a movie…. Dinner… take a walk around the city… anything that take our mind off of things." Usagi looked reluctant to agree with the well thought idea.

"I don't know Trunks…" she said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Usagi. What's the worse that could happen?" Trunks countered, gripping her hands in his. His eyes looked almost pleading. Unable to think of an answer to his question, Usagi gave in.

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning Trunks woke bright and early and began preparing for the day. As Usagi slept in his bed, it took it upon himself to shower and change into some fresh clothes. Once he was done, he gently tapped the shoulder of the sleeping woman. Usagi moaned softly, stretched, and then buried herself deeper into Trunks' pillow.

"Good morning…are you ready to start the day?" Trunks whispered in her ear. Usagi opened her eyes, only to catch Trunks staring at her. She gave him a small smile as he helped her out of the comfort of the bed.

"Can we take a rain check?" Usagi yawned. Trunks threw her a quick smile.

"No. He said plainly. "Now come on… it's already one in the afternoon." He said, pushing her out of his door and to her own room where she showered and dressed. Forty-five minutes later, Usagi was dressed in a pink and white sundress.

"Looks like someone is going on a date?" A voice called from the kitchen. Bulma poked her head into the living room, where the two were. She had a large smile on her face as she stared at the two.

"This isn't a date mom. I'm just helping Usagi get some thing off her mind." Trunks countered, running his hand through his locks of lavender hair.

"If that's what you say…" Bulma said with a final grin before leaving them and returning o the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked as he watched Usagi descend the steps. He had been waiting for by the door. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white button- up shirt, leaving a few of the top ones open, exposing a little of his skin.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Usagi said with a weak smile, allowing Trunks to lead her out the door and into the front lawn. In one swift motion, he planted an arm underneath her knees and secured the other on her back Usagi quickly latched her arms around Trunks' neck, securing herself as the saiyan-jin lifted them into the air and blasted off towards the city.

* * *

A soft breeze brushed past Usagi's cheek, causing a few strands of hair to fall from behind her ear. She and Trunks had seated themselves on a park bench in the middle of a large rose field. Usagi had become lost in her train of thought, forgetting that Trunks now stood in front of her with a vanilla ice cream cone. Watching as the pink roses swayed in the wind, her senses filled with their scent, and the image of a brunette girl filled her mind.

"_**You know Usagi… we all have dreams and goals." Her brunette friend said, leaning down to pick a pink rose. She inhaled it deeply.**_

"_**Of course Makato…" Usagi whispered as she watched her tall friend flatten the wrinkles in her green miniskirt.**_

"_**Even though we're senshi... I know we all can live our dreams one day. And when it comes, I'll be the best chef in the world." Makato squealed throwing up her arms triumphantly. Usagi looked at her friend, allowing a small smile to cross her lips.**_

"_**Of course you will Sailor Jupiter…of course you will."**_

"Hey…you in there?" Trunks asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hn? Oh yea… sorry about that." Usagi whispered, slowly coming back to her senses. She took the cone from Trunks, and began swirling her tongue around the cool substance. Trunks began eating his own ice cream cone, but still managed to keep his eyes on the girl beside him. They sat silently for long minutes, before Trunk's deep voice broke the tense silence.

"So about that movie… what do you wanna' see?" Usagi merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me." The blonde said plainly.

They eventually settled on a romance movie. The two sat silently in the back row of the theatre, watching the actors on the big screen profess their love to one another. One actor seemed to catch Usagi's eye. She had ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, and wore a white and orange sundress. Though Usagi knew the movie wasn't real, and that the actor was just playing a simple role, her word's and actions mesmerized the blonde girl. Trunks stared at Usagi as her eyes widened at the figure on the screen.

"I promise to protect love and friendship!" The actor's voice echoed from the screen throughout the theatre walls. "I will never give up on my dream!" As the words seeped into Usagi's mind, she felt herself fall into a haze as images of a blonde girl in an orange mini skirt began to fill her mind.

"_**Sailor Moon! Get up and fight!" The blonde girl yelled at Usagi, who had her head bowed to the ground. Tears pooled into the crystal blue eyes of the senshi clad in orange. Her own blonde hair stuck to her face as she stared at the girl in front of her.**_

"_**I can't Venus. I have nothing left." Usagi whispered silently. She was surprised when she felt a gloved hand hit her cheek, leaving a reddening bruise. Sailor Moon cast her eyes towards Venus who now held Usagi's hands in hers. She gave her cousin a small smile, and drew her into a hug.**_

"_**Don't be stupid Usagi… you have everything to fight for."**_

"Minako…" Usagi choked out as a tear slid down her face.

"What?" Trunks whispered to her, but before he could utter another word, Usagi leapt out of her seat and ran out of the theatre, leaving behind a trail of tears and sobs.

"Usagi wait!" Trunks called after her, rushing past the onlookers. He eventually caught up to the sobbing outside the theatre.

"Usagi what happened?" Trunks asked, wrapping his arms around her. Usagi quickly calmed in his arms.

"Nothing…" She whispered into his chest. She pushed herself from him, giving him a weak smile. "I just wasn't feeling well." Her eyes lowered as she told the white lie to her friend. He was already doing so much for her; she didn't want him to have to keep worrying about her well being. Trunks gave her an uncertain look.

"Alright then.. How about we just go to dinner? " Trunks suggested as he took Usagi's hand and began to walk down the street towards his favorite Italian restaurant. As they walked silently, the soft sounds of water meet Usagi's ears. It was then she noticed that they had been crossing over a bridge. Peering over it, she could see the crystal waters, which had traces of ice flowing on the surface. As she watched the flow of water, another vision hit her.

"_**We need you Sailor Moon!" A blue haired girl wearing a blue mini skirt flashed across her mind. Usagi looked up at her companion, who smiled down at her.**_

"_**Sailor Mercury…"Usagi whispered the senshi's name. Sailor Mercury's smile widened as she placed a firm hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.**_

"_**You're the glue that holds us all together."**_

As Sailor Mercury's laugh faded from her memory, Usagi felt Trunks' grip on her hand tighten. She glanced at him, to see him smiling down at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned again. She merely shook her head again, casting her eyes away from his. They ended up being seated in the restaurant a few minutes later. Overall, it was quiet, the only sound that could be heard were the soft whispers of the people seated around them and a piano playing in the corner. Every now and then, they'd catch each other's gaze, but then the trance would break once on of them realized what was taking place.

"Are you two ready to order?" A waiter stepped to them with a small notepad in hand. He quickly took their orders and walked away. Usagi found herself staring at a nearby couple as they watched another waiter push a cart in front of them. With a flick of the waiter's wrist, the contents inside the pan on the cart was set ablaze. As the red-orange flames grew bigger and brighter, Usagi allowed her eyes to grow distant as they stared at element.

"Usagi?" Trunks said, noticing the girl become mesmerized by the flames. Yet his voice was completely forgotten as Usagi closed her eyes and allowed yet another memory to wash over her.

"_**Come on meatball head!!! You can't let her win!!! You can't give up on everything you worked for!!!!"**_ _**A Raven haired girl ran to the fallen Usagi. Her aqua marine eyes caught the violet eyes of the Mars senshi before her.**_

"_**Rei…what more can I do?"**_

"_**Fight Sailor Moon! Fight! You have all f us by your side Usagi!! Now get up and fight!!!!!!!!!"**_

As the words of her friend flooded through her, Usagi felt a sudden wave of emotion. She couldn't hold it anymore. The memory of her friends was just too much for her to swallow. Trunks stared at the girl as she began to shake violently. She gripped the table clothe tightly, as her past returned to her.

_**Usagi turned and gazed at her friends behind her. They all looked at her, hope apparent in their eyes. They all gave her a reassuring smile. She turned back and faced Galaxia.**_

"_**In the name of the moon! In the name of this galaxy that shall be protected! You shall be punished Galaxia!" Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The crescent moon on her forehead began to pulsate with power. In a flash of light, her sailor fuku transformed into a flowing white gown. In her hands, the silver imperial crystal pulsated with power. She opened her eyes. Galaxia no longer saw the fear and pain that was once there. Instead, the female's eyes were filled with sudden hope and strength.**_

"USAGI!!!" Trunks jumped to his feet as Usagi dashed out of the restaurant and into the cool night air. She ran harder and faster as the tears stained her cheeks. The burning sensation on her forehead throbbed as she went faster and faster through the streets. Trunks felt his pace quickening as he chased her.

"Usagi!!!!" He began to slow once he realized that Usagi was far gone into the crowd. "Damn!" he mumbled before taking flight into the air to search for her.

* * *

Usagi collapsed to her knees on the pavement as a light rain began to fall. She ran so far and fast, she hadn't even noticed she arrived back at the park. As the rain soaked her clothes and golden blonde hair, she clutched her knees to her chest when another memory filled her.

"_**You have made me Galaxia. You have caused so much torment and pain to this Galaxy. Within me live the star seeds of my friends and loved ones. I feel their power pulsing through my veins." The large orb on top of her staff began to glow brightly.**_

"_**I made a promise that their lives would not be lost in vain. And this is a promise I shall keep." Usagi's voice was firm… unwavering. It practically scared the possessed woman. "I am the protector of this Galaxy. I shall rid it of all evil... rebuild it… and preserve it."**_

The burning crescent moon on her forehead began to fade into Usagi's skin as the rain fell down heavier. The moon goddess took a few deep breathes of air, slowly calming herself.

"Usagi?"

Trunks had found her as he landed beside her. Usagi raised her head to the full moon, allowing its' light to wash over her.

"Trunks..." Usagi's voice was soft, firm, and distant all in one. "I remember… everything. I remember everything that happened to me." Trunks took a cautious step forward as the woman stood to her feet. Immediately, Usagi lifted the palm of her hand to the saiyan-jin man, stopping him in his tracks. Trunks eyes filled with confusion as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"Stay away…" she whispered. Her voice seemed to echo through the wind, which slowly began to pick up around her. Usagi felt another burning sensation on her forehead. Trunks watched silently as a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She fell to her knees once more, gripping at her golden blonde hair.

"Usagi?" trunks' voice was a little more frantic. He took another step closer to her and pressed a firm hand on her wet shoulder.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!!!" Usagi's voice vibrated strongly as if she had more than one person inside of her. She turned her face to look at Trunks. The lavender haired man's face paled as he looked into Usagi's cold visage. Her once soft eyes were now two pools of a dark voids.

"Usagi…" Trunks let her name fall from his lips. With one last icy stare, Usagi stood to her feet and ran off into the darkness. As she ran, and as the memories filled her, tears fell down her cheeks.

As the darkness surrounded her, a distant voice filled her sense.

"_Embrace me princess… for I am all you have left…."_

* * *

**So here's another chapter down…**

**I actually decided to let Usagi get her memories back so that I won't beat around the bush with this fic. I honestly think that this chapter could have been better done, but I wanted to get it up before the day was out. **

**If you guys have any comments, concerns, flames, or even praises (which I doubt lol), just leave them in a review.**

**But I can say that now that Usagi has her memories, the juicier stuff is just around the corner!!! **

**Hope you are enjoying this!!!**


	7. Distrust

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 7: Distrust**

"Mom!! Did Usagi come back?" Trunks stormed into Capsule Corp. his face full of worry. The Blue haired woman eyed the tall, lavender haired saiyan-jin with a raised eyebrow as she watched him run up the stairs with haste, only to run down again, searching for the blonde frantically.

"No Trunks…I thought she was with you…" Bulma's blue eyes filled with worry as well.

"She was…." Trunks stopped abruptly and looked at the past version of his mother. "….then she got her memory back."

"Really? Oh that's wonderful….isn't it?"

"I don't know anymore. She ran off on me. She wouldn't even let me near her…" The man closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly. He had searched everywhere for her, but she had completely disappeared. Trunks let out a deep sigh. She had acted so strangely. First she remembered everything then she didn't want anything to do with him.

He had to find her. He had to talk to her. He wanted….no, needed…. to talk to her.

He slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He could only sit and wait for her return.

* * *

The drops of rain beaded her pale skin, moistened her flesh, and caused her dress to cling to her slim body. As Usagi rested her body against a tree trunk, she allowed her eyes to become lost in the darkness of the sky.

The brightness in her eyes faded as she turned her gaze to her hand. In one surge of energy, a ball of fire formed in the palm of her hand. The black voids of her eyes suddenly flared to life, reflecting the multi-color flames. Gripping the ball firmly in her hand, another surge of energy washed through her and gathered in her palm, turning the blazing ball into one of hard, cold ice.

Her eyes flashed a fierce green as a surge of electricity flew into the crystal ball, causing it to burst into nothing more than dust. The blonde closed her hands into fist, digging her nails into her pink flesh. She closed her eyes and allowed the reawakened elemental powers of her senshi to rush through her veins.

She remembered everything.

Her life as Sailor Moon. Her friends fighting by her side as the other senshi. The final battle with Sailor Galaxia. The senshi sacrificing their star seeds. Her transformation into Sailor Cosmos. Meeting the Z-warriors. Chaos….

Yes, she remembered everything. And it was those thoughts that caused her to choke back a sob. Realization was hitting her hard. It was her weakness that caused the senshi to sacrifice themselves in their fight.

There was no other explanation for their loss. But it was something that had to be done. Right? It was the only way to save the galaxy.

'_**Why do you still fight me?'**_

Usagi raised the heavy lids of her eyes.

"Because Chaos… you're evil and I don't side with the likes of you."

'_**You don't? I would have assumed other wise…It was you who granted me entrance into your very soul.'**_

"A mistake I wish I could take back. I was broken and you just took advantage."

'_**Hmmm. You do know I am not one to pass an opportunity.'**_

"Get out of me. Please. You've already taken everything away from me. What more could you want." A warm tear slid down her cold cheek.

'_**Nothing you say? What if I told you I can give you everything? I can you know. I can give you back everything you lost. You're friends, your family, you love, your very life.'**_

"You're lying. You took everything away from me. And I could never get it back. No matter how much I want it."

Usagi slid to the wet ground, brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her slender arms around them. She buried her head into her arms and sobbed quietly. She felt a tingling sensation on her forehead. The black crescent moon appeared and began to pulsate with power. The blonde tightened her eyes shut and began to shake her head vigorously.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME CHAOS!!!"

'_**Do you really believe that Sailor Moon?'**_

She could feel Chaos' dark energy growing inside of her. She could let him take control of her. If he did…..nothing good would come from it. She'd only endanger her new friends.

She stood to her feet and wiped the tears that stung in her eyes.

"I'll make sure of it. I'll do everything in my power to get you out of me." Her eyes had a sudden determination. She walked back into the light drizzle of rain. She gripped her hands tightly as she searched within her for the purity of her heart. Looking past her memories, past her heartache, past the bloodshed and loss she'd come to know, and past Chaos' darkness, she could feel the surge of lunarian energy within her. Calling it forth, she allowed it to wash over her in a powerful wave.

Instantly, her golden blonde hair turned into pure silver and her damp clothes changed into her silver sailor fuku. Her soft white wings expanded from her back and shielded her from the light drizzle of rain. The goddess allowed her eyes to harden.

"They'll worry about me soon…" Usagi said to herself, her voice barely above a whisper. In one swift movement, Sailor Cosmos expanded her wings and flew off into the air.

* * *

"Where the hell could she be?!" Trunks' patience had completely depleted. He'd been waiting for Usagi's return for nearly five hours. He took a quick glance at the clock mounted on the far wall. 1 a.m. It was one in the morning, and there was no word from the blonde beauty.

"Trunks I'm sure she's fine." Bulma whispered staring out of the window as the light raindrops fell on the glass.

"Hn. Let the boy worry onna. It's sort of amusing." Trunks heard Vegeta's husky voice shout from across the room. He had a small grin on his lips as he stared at the lavender haired saiyan-jin.

Even he wasn't that blind. He caught the look in the boy's eyes and they indeed held more than worry. In fact, if Vegeta knew any better, he could have sworn he saw a flash of love for the blonde girl whom he'd been spending every waking day with. Vegeta's grin widened at the thought of his son giving his heart to possibly the last surviving member of the lunarian race.

"I'm going up stairs. I'll be up… let me know when she gets in." Trunks whispered as he ascended up the stairs to his room. Turning the corner, he let a deep sigh escape him before pushing his bedroom door open and stepping inside.

He stared at the sight in front of him with wide eyes. Staring out of his window, a silver haired Usagi, clad in a familiar silver sailor fuku, stood gazing out of the window. His eyes were captivated by the sight of the woman whom he'd been worrying about for the past five hours. She turned a pair of crystal blue eyes at him.

"You're here…"Trunks finally managed to choke out as he closed the door softly behind him and leaned his suddenly heavy body against it. Usagi was still silent as she stared at the saiyan-jin. "Where… where did you go?" Usagi gave the saiyan-jin a weak smile and pressed her hand to her chest. In a flash of white, her elegant sailor fuku dissolved. In it's place she wore her sun dress which was once soaking wet.

"I had to get away and sort things out for a little bit." Usagi cast her eyes down as she went and sat on the edge of Trunks' bed. "It all came rushing back to me." Trunks mustered up a little bit of strength as the worry slowly began to leave him.

"You remember… everything?" Trunks asked in a whisper as he took her former place by the window and leaned against it, staring intently at her. She shook her head solemnly.

"Everything..." She whispered wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Trunks took a seat next to the silver haired maiden and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me everything." Usagi gave Trunks a distant look before reliving her past to him. Once her story was finished, Trunks was at a loss of words. After a long moment of silence, Trunks finally broke the tense silence.

"Well… at least now you can start over." Usagi looked at him with a questionable glance.

"Start over? Start over with what Trunks? I have nothing left." Usagi said barely above a whisper.

"You're alive Usagi. That's all you need to start over." He said with a small smile. Usagi stood to her feet, her eyes stained with tears, and shook her head vigorously.

"You couldn't possibly understand! You haven't lost anything. You still have you family and friends. You can see them, touch them….talk to them." Tears streamed down her cheeks freely as she lowered her head. "You could never understand what I've been through."

"Enough!" Trunks voice was harsh and Usagi snapped her head up as she heard the saiyan-jin's voice tremble. She stared at him as his muscled flexed underneath his shirt in anger. He clenched and unclenched his fist as he attempt to control his anger but failed.

"You're wrong." Trunks glared at the silver haired woman in front of him, whose body tensed under the dark glare of his usually soft eyes. She could feel the energy within him growing as the wind slowly picked up around him, causing his shoulder length lavender locks to sway furiously.

"You say I could never understand. But you're wrong. I am probably the only one who remotely feels what the hell you're going through. I understand the worst of heartache and the loss of loved one and friends." Trunks trembled as he spoke, finally registering that his energy level would soon hit that of super saiyan-jin had he not took control. He breathed heavily as Usagi gave him a questioning stare. She approached him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"What are you talking about? You have everyone…"

"Not where I'm from Usagi. Where I'm from… I watched my friends and family die trying to protect earth right in front of me. And it hurts because I couldn't save any of them. That's why I came back; to change the world I've come to know. I came back to make everything as it should have been in the beginning. But even now I wonder if I'm still doing my job. I still wonder… that if I were to return, would everything still be the same?" As he spoke his eyes no longer held his anger, but instead reflected his own sadness and heartache of living a life where those he'd come to know and love died. He felt warm fingertips touch his cheek. He turned his gaze to Usagi, who looked at him with a pair of warm eyes. Her hand grasped his a tear threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered above her cry before falling to her knees. Trunks kneeled on the floor with her and hugged her tightly. As she cried from not only her own heartache, but Trunks' as well, she clutched the saiyan-jin's shirt in her hands.

"Shhh.Shhh." He whispered into her hair, at the same time rubbing small circles in the middle of her back with his hand. "We both have lost Usagi. We can only hope we can change our past."

As he spoke, his voice washed over her in warm waves, causing her to slow her sobs and hug the man tighter. He closed his eyes as he pressed the girl closer to his body. He buried his head in her shoulder and closed his eyes before speaking again.

"And if we can't change it… Then we'll make our own future."

* * *

The silver haired maiden stepped briskly into the living room the next morning, closely followed by the lavender haired saiyan-jin, both of whom were greeted with the stares of the other occupants of Capsule Corp.

"You had us worried last night Usagi-Chan." Bulma said softly as she went and gave the girl a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry. I just had to get some things off of my mind." Usagi said with a smile. As she spoke, she felt summon staring at the back of her figure.

"Supreme Kai.. I see you still have some questions for me…" Usagi whispered as she turned on her heel to face the man who had not removed his gaze from her form. Her eyes lowered at Koibito's intense glare. Supreme Kai stood silently as she stared at the woman in front of him, his eyes lowering.

"Enlighten me Koibito. What do you have on your mind?" Usagi asked, now turning fully to him with a small smile on her face. Koibito's gaze darkened as his fist tightened.

"Do you remember everything now?" Koibito's voice was somewhat harsh.

"I do." She whispered somewhat sarcastically.

"Even Chaos?" Usagi eyes flashed a darker blue as she too clenched her fist.

"If that's what you're worried about... I have everything under control." Usagi's voice was cold and distant. The group of Z-warriors stared intently at the two who stared each other down in the middle of the room.

"How can you be so certain Cosmos? Wasn't he the cause of the death of your friends in your past? It was because of him that they sacrificed theselves."

"You're wrong!" Usagi's voice was harsh and full of anger. Her fist tigthtened, causing her nails to dig into her skin. "It was because of my weakness that they sacrificed themselves. It was just Chaos who let me know it for sure. But I assure you Supreme Kai, I _**HAVE**_ everything…."

Before Usagi could complete her sentence, a ki blast was sent her way. In a surge of energy, Usagi surrounded herself with a grayish colored light. Her hand extended toward the energy shield, allowing her internal energy to hold the shield in place. In another burst of energy, Usagi was clad in her silver sailor fuku and her hair spun wildly around her, and her eyes were pool of black.

"Supreme Kai! What the hell do you think you're doing??" Trunks questioned placing a firm hand on his arm, which had just released the ball of energy towards the now transformed Sailor Cosmos.

"Just look at her. She's taping into his power." The Supreme Kai said coldly. For the first time, trunks stared at Usagi. He felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of her. Her lips were together in a small frown; her eyes were pools of pure black. He wasn't used to her like this, especially with her normally giving him a warm smile with sparkling blue eyes.

The energy around her was immense. Trunks stared at the girl in front of him.

"Usagi…" he whispered her name. Her eyes only grew darker as the energy around her began to turn from grey to black.

"Usagi!!" Trunks yelled louder as he took a step towards her. As his smooth voice penetrated Usagi's consciousness, her eyes returned to their normal color and the aura around her dispersed. \

"Leave us." She said coldly. Her eyes were still low as she stared at the unmoving saiyan-jin prince. The small band of onlookers left the room, unsure of what to think. Trunks stopped in the doorway and turned to face the two again. Letting out a final sigh, he turned on his heel and reluctantly left the room.

Once the room was clear, Usagi calmly spoke.

"You need to trust me."

"Trust you? How could I possibly do that when you have the most evil of all beings harboring inside your very soul?"

"You have to. It's all I ask of you. I promised myself to try my best and get rid of chaos."

Koibito lowered his gaze and slowly began to walk towards the door. Before stepping completely out, he stopped in mid-step, but refused to stare into the soft face of the woman.

"Sailor Cosmos… I want to trust you. But my duty lies in protecting this world, even if it ends up being from you." He turned his head at an angle where he could see Usagi staring at him through the corner of his eye. "And frankly...I don't trust you…and '_your best_' would never be enough."

With that Koibito walked out of the room leaving Usagi clutching herself tightly, wondering if she really would have the energy and power to relinquish Chaos from her soul.

**Sorry for the delay. I've officially moved out of my house yesterday, and now I'm jammed in with my relatives till the new place is ready. Gosh I hate moving!!! Lol.**

**But anyway.  
**

**How'd you like this chapter? I'll be honest.. I'm not satisfied with it but I felt I had to put something up.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	8. Desires

**So yea.. I've had major writers block for this but I think it finally started to come back to me. Don't hate me. Sorry for the long wait. I know I have a lot of making up to do. Hopefully this is good enough for starters!!!!**

**Imprisoned Solitude**

**Chapter 8: Desires**

Usagi stared out the window of Trunks' bedroom. Her soft eyes were fixated on the rising sun, signaling that dawn was approaching soon. With a sigh, she tightened her arms around her legs, which were brought up against her chest. She turned her tired gaze to the sleeping figure wrapped in the sheets of the bed located in the center of the room. Soft snores emitted from Trunks as she watched the saiyan-jin sleep. Staring at him, her thoughts began to consume her once again.

Trunks was strange. Even though he knew her internal dilemma, and of her past, he was still there for her. Even though certain individuals were hesitant around her, for example the Supreme Kai, the lavender haired saiyan-jin still defended her and treated her like a normal person; a feeling she'd forgotten since her last battle with Chaos and becoming lost in her isolation as Queen of the Cosmos.

She lowered her head to rest on her knees, causing her silver hair to fall like a curtain over her eyes. She let a sigh escape her as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" The soft voice met her ears causing her head to snap up and stare at Trunks, who was now sitting up on the bed.

"Nothing. Just thinking. " She said with a soft smile as she watched him slowly approach her.

"About what?" He said with a sigh, now standing directly above her. His blue eyes stared down at her and gave the silver haired woman a small smile.

"About everything." She whispered softy as she turned her gaze back to the window. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the topic, obvious that Usagi wanted to avoid it. Instead of pressing her further, he perched himself on the window sill bringing one knee to his chest, while his other leg barely touched the cool floor. He turned his head toward the window and stared as the early rays of sun began to peek through the clouds.

"I miss them Trunks. I miss all of them." Usagi suddenly whispered. The saiyan-jin turned his gaze to her, looking at her with soft features. He knew whom she was referring to.

"I know you do Usagi. But I'm sure they'd all want you to keep living and fighting."

Usagi lowered her eyelids as Trunks spoke.

"I know. But I don't know if I can. I try and get over it every day. I try and forget. But it just keeps haunting me. And he…" she turned her distant gaze to the palms of her hands, which were pale. "He keeps taunting me. He knows what I want. He can see it inside of me."

Usagi was so lost in her words she did not see Trunks move to stand beside her once again. She hadn't noticed until she felt his large hands grasp hers tightly and bring them against his chest. Usagi looked up at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't forget. Maybe you need to remember to stay strong and remind yourself of why you're fighting. Remembering them just keeps them in you heart, and there they make your desire to live stronger." Without thinking, Trunks leaned forward and pressed his lips against Usagi's forehead.

"And what about Chaos. He's still inside of me. It's hard fighting him, especially when he manages to tell me the things he can bring me… like the life I used to have." Trunks grip on her hands tightened. "But it's so hard because I want it. I want to give in and see them again. But it's not right."

"Usagi…." Trunks lifted her chin so that her soft eyes stared directly into his. "I understand your desire to give in to him. But you can't. You can't do you hear me?" He placed another kiss on the bridge of her nose. He released his hold from her hands, only to encircle his arms around the girl tightly. He pressed her against his hard body, causing Usagi to finally notice he was shirtless.

"But Trunks. What if I can't? I know yesterday I said I had everything under control but what if the Supreme Kai is right? What if my best isn't enough? Then everyone wouldn't trust me." She shuddered under his embrace, causing his arms to encircle her waist and hug her tighter.

"I trust you and that's all that matters." He whispered in her ear. Usagi tilted her head up to look into the saiyan-jin's eyes. The two had become lost in the depths of each others eyes, so lost they didn't noticed the distance closing between their lips. Before he could catch himself, Trunks brushed his lips across Usagi's softly. He felt her stiffen under the contact for a moment before she parted her lips, inviting his own to her sweetness. His hold on her tightened as he kissed her fully, slowly memorizing the feel of her soft lips against his own. Without thinking, Usagi wrapped her slender arms around Trunks' neck, deepening the kiss.

The saiyan-jin brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth further to give him total access. Trunks pushed her body against his with more force as their tongues collided in a battle for dominance. The passionate kiss seemed to freeze time before they both snapped out of their hazes and came back to reality, only to realize they were lip locked and the heat was spreading through their bodies quickly. With their eyes glazed over in passion, Usagi and Trunks stared at one another silently. Usagi brought her hands to her lips, her eyes wide in shock. She slowly backed away from the saiyan-jin.

"Usagi…wait…." Trunks took a step foreword, but before he could utter another word, the silver haired girl turned on her heal and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Usagi let a deep sigh escape her as she settled herself on one of the high branches of the tree located in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Burying her hand into her silver strands, the woman allowed herself to dwell on the thoughts of the previous night.

_There's no way Trunks could have feelings for me. None at all. He was just feeling sorry for me. I shouldn't even have put him in that position. _She thought to herself as she buried her face in the crook of her arm. But the kiss seemed right for some reason. Even better than when she kissed Darien before he and the others……

Her thoughts trailed off at the sound of a door opening. Looking below her, Usagi saw Vegeta step into the backyard a towel draped across his neck. Stopping suddenly, he cast a glance up at the girl and a small smirk crossed his lips.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself so much onna." He whispered as he sat at the base of the tree that Usagi currently occupied. Pressing his back against the bark, Vegeta relaxed under the shade that the tree provided. Usagi looked at him silently from the corner of her eye. Trunks' father was indeed a strange figure. Even with his gravity defying hair and his onyx eyes that seemed to be as cold as stone, Usagi was always able to find the sincerity in him.

"How do you know what I'm thinking Vegeta?" Usagi asked turning her head completely towards him. Looking down at him, she gave the saiyan-jin a small smile.

"All of you woman are the same. You're emotions are easily recognized." He said closing his eyes.

"And what oh mighty Vegeta, do you know of a woman's emotions?" Usagi jumped from her perch to stand directly in front of him. Feeling her presence before him, Vegeta opened his eyes and glared at the silver haired girl.

"That those exact emotions make them weak and helpless little girls." He said with a curt laugh as he stood to his feet.

"And what proof do you have on that? I bet I could beat you." Usagi snapped placing her hands on her hips. Vegeta stopped in his tracks only to turn back at the girl, and raised a dark eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Is that a challenge foolish onna?" He asked darkly, removing the towel from off his shoulders and throwing it to the ground. Usagi's allowed the smirk across her lips to grow.

"No.. it's a promise." She replied. Before another breath of air could escape her, a hard body impaled her and drove her backwards. Staggering somewhat, Usagi regained her balance and stared at the saiyan-jin prince in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed, clutching her ribcage, the area that received the majority of Vegeta's blow.

"Stop whining onna. I won't deliver anything I think you can't handle. Now get up and fight. Fulfill your promise." Narrowing her gaze towards the saiyan-jin, Usagi clenched her fists at her sides, building up energy. In a flash or white light, Usagi transformed into Sailor Cosmos, allowing the energy to resonate from her so that Vegeta could feel what she possessed.

"Is that meant to intimidate me onna? You'll have to do better than that." He said with a 'humph' as he charged for her again.

_Do you see how he undermines you?_

'No….Not now….' She thought to herself.

_He thinks you're a weakling. He thinks you're worthless. You need to prove him otherwise._

Chaos' words began to stir her concentration as she threw a punch at Vegeta, only to miss completely. The older man raised a dark eye brow at the silver haired girl.

"There is no way you can beat me like that... Concentrate onna." Vegeta said before sending a fist towards her, enjoying the 'oomph' that escaped her when his hard fist collided with her stomach.

_You see foolish princess… he mocks your strength. You and I both know you can shut him up for good. You know what you have to do._

Clutching her stomach tightly, she extended her hand out to get, making her staff appear in front of her.

"Do you think that will help you now?" Vegeta taunted as he raised his own hand and sent a few ki blasts towards her. With a swift motion, Usagi twirled her staff in front of her, forming an invisible shield. The ki blasts bounced back towards the saiyan-jin, who merely jumped into the air avoid their impact all together.

Cosmos raised her head to look at the saiyan-jin. Cold Onyx eyes met silver eyes of the same coldness.

"Let's get this over with Vegeta." She whispered more to herself than to him. Closing her eyes, she allowed energy to surround her, creating her large white wings. Pushing off into the air, Usagi gripped her staff tightly.

_Do more than get it over with. Get rid of him entirely._

'Leave me be you demon. I could never hurt him. He's Trunks' father for Kami's sake!' She said as she swung the end of her staff outward towards Vegeta.

_Foolish girl. Why are you so blind? He knows you are nothing._

'Shut up! You're wrong!!' She yelled at Chaos mentally. Vegeta sent another ki blast towards Cosmos, who only used her staff to deflect it.

"So onna. You still believe you can beat me?"

"I know I can Vegeta." She taunted. Vegeta let a smirk cross his lips.

"Even with my son clouding your mind?" He laughed. Usagi stopped abruptly at his statement.

"Wha….What?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I see the way you look at him onna. How your eyes hold some glimmer of hope that something could happen one day."

"You're wrong. Nothing can happen between Trunks and I." She threw a punch at the saiyan-jin prince.

"And does he feel the same way?" He asked, avoiding the contact. He then sent his own bunch towards Cosmos, causing it to graze her cheek.

"Trunks feel's nothing for me. He's just being nice to me because of who I am and what's going on with me." Cosmos placed a hand to her chest, creating a small ball of energy in her palm. Holding it in front of her, she focused her energy into the ball, allowing it to grow bigger.

"You're right. Maybe he does just pity you." Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at him.

_You see. I was right my princess. They all view you as weak._ Cosmos closed her eyes tightly as Vegeta continued to penetrate her with his words.

"You're a weak and foolish onna… How could my son possibly desire you?"

_Prove it to him. Prove to them all that you are more than what you seem. _

"You can't even put up a good fight. Trunks probably thinks you're worthless." Usagi gasped as a piercing pain crossed her heart. She lowered her head, causing her bangs to cast her eyes in shadow. Vegeta lowered his gaze on her as he watched the woman begin to tremble in front of him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Sailor Cosmos screamed as the white orb in her hand turned into a mass of pure black energy and expanded. "You know nothing of me! I am more than what I seem!" she opened her eyes and glared at Vegeta. The saiyan-jin felt his voice become caught in his throat as he stared into the cold, black orbs of Sailor Cosmos. He could make out the faint trace of tears that decorated her pale skin.

Vegeta tensed as she released the orb of dark energy, sending it flying towards him. He powered up in attempts to escape its impact, but it engulfed him and sent him into the ground before he could move. Cosmos floated towards the large crater that formed and peered her black eyes into its depths. Vegeta was on his knees, panting for air. He was visibly trembling as smoke wafted off of his bronze skin. Cosmos stared down at him as he tore the remainder of shirt off, which was nearly disintegrated from the blast.

"You… prince of saiyan-jin denounce me and my capabilities." Cosmos' voice echoed through the sky. Vegeta nearly trembled as her distant voice vibrated through his bones.

"I will prove to you that I am more."

In a whirl of dark energy, Cosmos disappeared from Vegeta's sight and reappeared in Trunk's bedroom.

"Usagi! I was wondering where you were. I need to talk to you about what happened." Trunks began when Usagi mysteriously appeared in his room. He hadn't seen her since their kiss the night before and he had wanted to understand what had happened. He wanted to explain why he kissed her. And he needed to know why she'd returned it.

Placing a firm hand on Usagi's shoulder, he stopped suddenly at the cold aura that radiated from her. She turned around slowly and locked her black eyes with Trunks' lavender.

"Trunks…." The saiyan-jin steeped back as Usagi's voice vibrated against he walls of his room.

"Usagi… you…."

"I'm not as weak as you and the others think Trunks. I'm here to prove it to you." Her voice sent a chill down Trunks' spine. A single tear fell down her cheek. Trunks grabbed her face in his hands and whipped the tear away with his thumb.

"Usagi listen to me." Her black eyes bore into his as he spoke. "Control him. He can't get the better half of you." He demanded. Usagi shook her head free of Trunks' grasp.

"No! I have to prove it. I am not weak!" She said with a sob, throwing herself into Trunks' grasp and desperately pressing her lips against his. Trunks cringed at the coldness of her kiss. It didn't have the same warmth he felt the night before, the same warmth he yearned for.

"No. Stop. This is not you!" He said with a grunt as he pushed the girl off of him. She watched him with wide, pained eyes. Tears began to fall freely as she choked back her sobs. She brought her hands to her chest and took a few steps away from him backing herself into the wall.

_You see. He does not desire you. He wants nothing to do with you._

"Usagi…" he reached a hand out to her. She shivered as Chaos spoke to her.

"I understand….." she whispered before allowing the dark whirl of energy to consume her and teleport her back outside into the growing night. She sank to her knees as her tears fell.

"I am weak. I am nothing." She whispered into a sob.

_Hai. But in your past you were everything. I can bring it all back to you. Will you allow me to grant you the power to return all those you love?_

Usagi bowed her head, allowing her silver hair to blanket her face. She stared at the world before her with dimmed, black orbs. She quieted her cries. She could feel the energy filling her.

She'd been denied by the man she began to love. She'd been viewed as weak. She didn't want this life. None of it. Taking a deep breath, she allowed one word to spill from her lips.

"Hai."

* * *

"What is that?" Koibito asked standing to his feet. Everyone had been sitting in the living room when they all felt a sudden surge of dark energy fill the air.

"I don't know…." Goku whispered as he, too, stood to his feet. Koibito narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the surge of sudden power. His eyes widened in realization.

"Damn! I knew she wouldn't be able to control it!" Koibito yelled as he ran out of the room into the backyard.

"What's going on?!" he heard the others yell behind them. Their question was quickly answered when they saw Sailor Cosmos bent to the ground. An orb of dark energy was around her and it sent sparks of black electricity flying around her body. They watched silently as Cosmos stood to her feet. They all gasped at the sight of her dark eyes and how she radiated pure darkness.

"_You're too late. She has already succumbed to my will_." Chaos' voice echoed through Usagi's body.

"NO!" Koibito said through clenched teeth. His hands were tightened into fists at his side as he watched Cosmos closely. Usagi brought her hands to her chest, where a dark light formed. Extending her hand, the silver imperial crystal formed in her palm. Koibito's eyes widened at the sight of the jewel. It was no longer a clear glass that radiated pure, white energy. It was now tainted pure black. The power around Usagi grew as a black crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her silver hair blew widely around her frame as her staff appeared before her.

Gripping it tightly in her hands, Cosmos brought the black crystal towards the larger orb perched on top of the staff. In an instant, the crystal was absorbed into the staff. A surge of power washed over it, turning it into a rod of pure black steel. Gripping it even tighter, she allowed the energy to flow through her own body. In a flash of dark energy, Cosmos' once silver fuku was transformed into one of complete black. As her silver her blew wildly around her, black streaks began to appear. A grin crept across her lips as her gaze grew harder.

"_All she wanted was her life._" Chaos whispered to them again.

"Usagi…" Goku took a step forward and reached a hand out to her, only to be thrown backwards by a surge of dark electricity that stopped him.

"No one else move forward!!!" Trunks yelled, running to the front of the small crowd. He watched as Usagi's shadow spread to her left and right.

"What's happening?" he breathed out. From the shadows, figures began to rise and take the shape of women. They all had similar sailor fukus, but each had a distinguishing color. To her left, four of the women stood tall; a sandy blond, an aqua marine haired girl, a shorter one with shoulder length, dark purple hair gripped a staff that resembled a sickle, and the tallest one had green hair half tied in a bun and the rest flowing behind her and she gripped her own staff that looked like a key. Cosmos turned her cold gaze to them and smiled.

To her right, another four women stood glaring at everyone with the same iciness as the others. One girl had golden blond, mid back length hair tied with a red ribbon, another had raven hair, one was a brunette who had her hair tied into a ponytail, and the last had blue shoulder length hair. Cosmos turned to them, and gave them the same smile she'd given the others.

"Usagi.. Listen to me!!!" Trunks yelled above the roll of thunder that appeared mysteriously. Two more shadows grew behind her. A tall man formed behind her. He wore a black tuxedo, cape, and wore a white mask over his eyes. He wrapped his arms protectively over Usagi's body.

"Usako…" he whispered causing her to lean into his embrace with a smile.

The other shadow moved to stand in front of her. The girl wore a pink and white sailor fuku. Her pink hair was done up in two cone shaped buns and she gripped Usagi's hand tightly.

"Mama…." The pink haired figure whispered as she stared into the dark depths of her mother's eyes.

The title seemed to strike a cord in Trunks' heart. This was them. The people so close to her that she'd lost in her last fight with Chaos. They were the Sailor Senshi. Her warriors. Her protectors.

Cosmos turned her gaze back to everyone who stood in shock before her.

"You never wanted me. But this…. This is what I desire." Usagi's own voice now vibrated through the air as she spoke to them with black, dim eyes. With a wave of her staff, Cosmos created a dark portal behind her. She and the others turned to face it, prepared to walk through.

"She must be stopped!!!!" Koibito called, throwing his arms forward and sending a large ki blast to the retreating group lead by Cosmos.

"NO!!!" Trunks called as he sent his own ki blast to stop the Supreme Kai's. In a burst of energy, the two attacks disintegrated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Trunks?" Koibito asked angrily. He stopped at the look on the saiyan-jin's face. He was in pain.

"Usagi…." Trunks choked out. Sailor Cosmos glanced at him over her shoulder one last time before stepping through the portal with the others.

"Wait!" he called, running after them only to have it close completely. Trunks fell to his knees in the spot where Usagi had stood only a few seconds before. Lowering his head, he allowed his eyes to be cast into shadow. He sat there for a few minutes, until he felt a presence behind him.

"That wasn't the Usagi you know Trunks. It's obvious… she's long gone." Koibito's voice was hard as he spoke. Trunks got to his feet slowly and turned to him. His eyes were cold and distant.

"Then I'll get her back." He said brushing past the shorter man.

"Don't be a fool Trunks. She's already chosen what life she wants to live. The only thing we can do now is find her and stop her before she looses control of Chaos power completely. She's a danger to the entire galaxy if she's allowed to roam freely." Trunks stopped, but did not turn around. Everyone watched the two silently.

"You know it. She must be stopped... at whatever the price." Trunks said nothing at Koibito's words. He only continued to the house silently thinking about how to get Usagi back to him.

* * *

**Don't hate me or anything like that please!!! Don't worry. Spring break is coming up soon so I hope to get more writing done. Hopefully…..**

**Anyway.. please read and review… it would motivate me a lot!!!**


	9. Retribution

**Soooooo…. I haven't update this in a while and my lovely muse finally decided to wake from its long slumber and give me inspiration. ******

**Well this fic did take a long time but it's nearly finished…Yay!**

**Oh and don't hate me for not updating. I know I tool way too long but I hope that there are still some readers interested in this fic.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and look for the next and final chapter within the next couple of weeks.**

**Chapter 9: Retribution**

_This is what I desire_

**You have been granted your wish**

_Hai… they are all by my side again_

**They are the only ones that will love you**

_The only ones that will ever care_

The darkened mists of time swirled around them, luring them deeper into the darkness. Cosmos stood in the center of the circle of senshi, Mamoru, and Rini. Her black, lifeless orbs stared at them as she hugged her body tightly. She shivered involuntarily, gripping the material of her black sailor fuku.

"My love… we are with you again." Mamoru wrapped his arms around the blonde senshi of the universe, hugging her tightly as he pulled her slim body against his.

"Yes."

"We'll never leave you again hime." Sestusuna whispered, twirling her staff around. A small smile crossed her lips as Usagi closed her eyes.

**You have what you want. You've regained your loved ones. Now go…. Control the universe with your power.**

_That is not what I want. I have all that I need. _

**NO!!! You are under my control. I've given you what you've desired! Now do my will!**

_Your will? I still have control to an extent Chaos. I only allowed myself to succumb because you have promised me happiness. My friends are all I need. You are no longer wanted._

Usagi opened her eyes as she felt the familiar pull of Chaos' power within her. She gripped the black steel of her staff tightly as she pulled herself from Mamoru's embrace. The black silver imperial crystal pulsated with power on top of her staff.

**Foolish girl!! You think you can get rid of me?**

Sparks of lightning began surrounding the staff, causing Usagi to release the rod from her grasp. Her dark eyes widened as the staff stood on its own.

"What's happening?" she whispered out loud, the sound of her own voice surprising her.

**I've told you… you will do my will. **

The lightning erupted from the staff, engulfing Usagi's body completely. The pain washed through her, causing her to let out an earth shattering scream. She dropped to her knees once the lighting disappeared. Steam slowly wafted off her body. She took deep breathes, trying to regain the loss of air to her lungs.

**What will you do Sailor Cosmos? Will you use your power and aid me in controlling what is rightfully mine? Or will you cause me to take drastic measures?**

_Never you fool! The Universe is no one's to control._

**Then so be it.**

The lightning erupted from the staff again, causing another scream to erupt from the girl. Her body convulsed under the intense power of the lightning. The senshi watched silently as their princess flattened her body on the ground. As Usagi's screams grew louder, the lightning intensified. Tears streamed out of her dark eyes as she curled herself into a tight ball, willing the pain rushing through her body to go away. Her eyes widened as she felt the sudden stab of power in her heart.

The last pulses of the attack washed over her as her screams quieted. Her dark eyes were distant, her breathing labored, and her silver tresses, which had loosened from their odangoes, washed over her pale skin.

The staff drifted towards her broken body, only to land at her fingertips. Usagi's eyes snapped open. Slowly standing to her feet, she picked up the staff. With her back turned towards her senshi, she admired the markings on the staff.

"_**Amazing."**_

Her voice was dark, distant, and cold. She gripped the staff tightly in her hands.

"_**I warned her. She should have listened."**_

She turned towards the senshi who had all gathered around her. Her eyes were dark once again. Her silver hair flowed loosely behind her. An evil smile decorated her face.

"_**This body. This power. It will do me wonders."**_

"Hime?" Setsuna called. Usagi looked at the senshi.

"_**Your princess is… how do you say… indisposed." **_Chaos' voice echoed through Usagi's body. Gripping the staff, she swung it once, opening up another portal.

"_**Let's go. We have much work to do"**_

* * *

"NO!! There must be another way!" Trunks yelled as he slammed his fist through the small wooden table of the living room, shattering it into pieces. Everyone was huddled around in the large room, which to Trunks, seemed to get smaller with each passing second. The Supreme Kai had been going over a tactic plan with them, explaining the best possible way to kill Usagi, but with every spoken word, Trunks tensed up. At his outburst, Koibito looked over at the lavender hair saiyan-jin.

"Trunks… I already told you that this is the only way. If Cosmos is allowed to live, it could mean death and destruction for not only us but the entire galaxy."

"But she wouldn't do it and you know it Supreme Kai." He shot back angrily. He gripped his hands into fist, fighting the urge to punch another piece of his mother's furniture. "There has to be some other way." He sighed out. The room fell silent, until Goku spoke up.

"Couldn't we just get Chaos out of Usagi's body? I mean, he is controlling her isn't he? If we could just separate them somehow we could just get rid of Chaos and Usagi will be safe." The saiyan-jin sounded hopeful, but the Supreme Kai only shook his head.

"No…even if there was a way to kill Chaos, it would be impossible to separate him from Usagi. She's already embraced his power. There was some part of her that wanted what he had to offer. When she gave in, she gave up her life." He turned from Goku to Trunks. "The only way is to destroy them both." He said sternly.

Trunks fell to the couch and buried his face in the palm of his hands as his thoughts consumed him.

_Why would you give up so easily Usagi? _He thought as the image of her flashed through his mind. He thought about the night when they kissed, the memory of her soft lips against his sending a small sensation through him. He then thought about the next day, when Usagi appeared in his room out of nowhere. She'd kissed him again, but it was different. It was cold, emotionless. He pushed her off of him afraid of the truth, which was the fact that her will had been broken. The look of pain in her eyes unsettled him.

"I'm sensing Chaos in some other dimension. It's faint… but I'm certain he's there. I'll go and destroy them…" At Koibito's words, Trunks opened his eyes and stood to his feet. He reached over the couch and grabbed his sword which was settled there since Usagi left them. After strapping it to his back and making sure it was secure, he turned to the Supreme Kai with a determined look.

"I'm going with you…and I'm going to be the one to kill her." Koibito's eyes narrowed at Trunks proclamation.

"I can't let you do that Trunks. You already have an emotional connection to Cosmos. I can't depend on you to complete the task, especially with the feelings you have for her." Trunks eyes narrowed as well. In an instant, Trunks was nose to nose with the Supreme Kai. Everyone could sense the slight jump in his power, even if the sudden bluish green color of his eyes wasn't a dead give away. No one could have ever thought that the saiyan-jin's voice could be so cold, emotionless, and demanding.

"It is because I have these feelings that I **WILL** complete the task. I'd rather see Usagi dead then be controlled by something so evil." He withdrew his sword from its sheath and held it out in front of him, watching and becoming mesmerized by the blade. He then turned his steady gaze back to the Supreme Kai, and nodded his head.

"Then so be it." Koibito said as he regained his breath. With one wave of his arm, a purple portal appeared behind him. "Through here is a gateway to various dimensions. You must stay close by me or you could become lost. Do you understand?" Trunks nodded his head for a final time. Koibito turned on his heel and stepped threw the warped purple mist. Taking a deep breath, Trunks tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, and stepped through the empty void.

* * *

The purple mist swirled around the two of them as they took cautious steps forward. Walking carefully behind the Supreme Kai, Trunks noticed the countless doors through the thick fog, yet Koibito seemed to bypass them completely. As soon as he was about to ask where they were headed, the Supreme Kai stopped suddenly and threw his arm out, stopping Trunks in mid step.

"Who goes there?" a woman's voice greeted them. Through the thick air, Trunks could make out an approaching figure. She stopped in front of the two men, only to thrust her key shaped staff in front of them. "You are not welcome in the gates of time."

"We're not here to socialize. Step aside and let us pass Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time." Koibito's voice was stern as he spoke to the woman, who was now clearly visible to Trunks. He immediately recognized her as one of the senshi who'd left with Usagi. Her eyes were cold and distant just as Usagi's had been on that night.

"Trunks…" Koibito tore him from his thoughts. "She is one of Cosmos' senshi, her protectors. We must get past her to reach Usagi." Trunks merely nodded his head as he watched the Supreme Kai form a ki ball in the palm of his hand. Trunks tightened his grip on his sword.

"I will not hesitate to dispose of your presence senshi of Pluto." He whispered coldly. The senshi smiled as she gripped her staff with both hands and spread her legs in a fighting stance.

"Good…then this will be a good fight." A purple orb of energy flew from the top of Pluto's staff straight towards Trunks and Koibito. The two jumped up and away from the attack and sent a pair of golden ki orbs towards the sailor senshi. Pluto dodged the attacks easily, jumping to stand directly below the warriors. Feeling the urge to get to Usagi overwhelm him, Trunks powered up in a burst of energy and went flying towards Pluto who held her staff out defensively. The sound of metal against metal echoed against the emptiness as Trunks' sword made contact with Pluto's staff. With her attention diverted to the saiyan-jin, Koibito quietly positioned himself behind the senshi. Trunks knew he could take her easily enough, but he knew it was unnecessary when he heard the impact of the Supreme Kai's arm against the back of Pluto's neck. He straightened himself in time to catch the girl in his arms before she could hit the ground. Turning her slightly, Trunks checked her pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she was merely unconscious.

"Obviously she was just a pawn. That was too easy." Koibito said standing above her. He then turned on his heel and began walking to one of the large oak doors that seemed to decorate the vast area. Trunks watched attentively as the Supreme Kai closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his hand against the wood. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and stared at the door with a determined look. Building a small energy blast in his hands, he released it and sent the door shattering to pieces. He then turned back to Trunks.

"The rest of them are through here. Are you ready?" The Supreme Kai asked. Trunks said nothing as he took a few steps forward, stopping directly in front of the doorway.

"Let's go." He whispered as the two of them stepped through the darkness.

The sound of there feet against marble shocked them as they stepped over the threshold. Examining their new location, Trunks didn't fail to acknowledge the lavish scenery. Black curtains were draped against every wall. Torches were lit, throwing the room into an eerie glow. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, directly below it, a large table and a black leather chair were situated. It was then Trunks noticed the girl staring directly at them. He raven black hair seemed to shimmer in the little light the torches afforded. Her violet eyes seemed almost black in the darkness. Her gaze never broke from the two fighters as she allowed a smile to cross her lips.

"Where is Cosmos?" Koibito asked impatiently as he prepared a ki blast in his hand.

"Calm down Supreme Kai. If it was meant for me to fight you I would be already." She picked up a stack of cards in her hand as she spoke. "Chaos is expecting you." The two watched her closely as she spread a few of the cards out before her. Koibito raised an eyebrow at the senshi.

"Based on Usagi's memories, if I am right in my presumption you are Sailor Mars correct?" The girl's eyes lowered somewhat.

"I am…and like I said I am not here to fight you. I am just a messenger for now." She whispered allowing her hand to hover over the face down cards on the table. Though her voice was soft, Koibito did not destroy the energy ball in his hands. Trunks took a cautious step forwards.

"What is our message?" Sailor Mars stopped her hand directly over one of the cards and lifted it. Taking a quick glance at the image, her smile returned as she turned the card over for them to see. On the other side was the image of a skeleton holding the lifeless body of a woman. In the skeleton's hand was a long scythe.

"Death…is waiting." Mars whispered with a smile. She stood to her feet and pointed towards a door on the far wall. It opened slowly.

"You already know the future. She is waiting." She said with a smile. Staring at the senshi of Mars, the two slowly walked towards the open door.

As they stepped through the threshold, the room's brightness greeted them. Shielding his eyes, Trunks stepped forward.

"You think you can save her?" Usagi's cold voice greeted him. Trunks winced as the sound of Chaos' voice as it echoed and mixed with the girl's. Trunks and Koibito looked up through the new light, only to see Sailor Cosmos standing a few feet away from them.

"I'd rather see her dead." Trunks whispered harshly, raising his sword. Cosmos laughed, the shrill sound echoing throughout the room. A shiver went down Trunks' spine as he locked his blue eyes with Cosmos's cold black. The girl cocked her head to the side, her silver and black streaked hair blanketed her face. The small gesture reminded him of the Usagi he used to know… His Usagi. But he knew at that point in time it was not her, just the darkness known as Chaos. The thought made him tighten his hand around his sword.

"Chaos. I will tell you this once. If you do not surrender we will not hesitate to destroy you." The Supreme Kai said as he clenched his hands into fists. A small grin appeared on Cosmos' lips. Gripping her black staff, she pointed it at the two men. The dark crystal inside began to spin wildly as a small orb of black energy began to form at the tip of the staff.

"Silly man.. If I were to surrender how would I show you what this body can do?" she laughed while releasing the energy ball and sending it towards them. With ease, both Trunks and the Supreme Kai dodged the ball of energy, allowing it to hit the far wall of the room.

"Usagi… I know you're still in there… listen to me!" Trunks pleaded as he took a step towards her. She tilted her head to stare at the lavender haired saiyan-jin, and smiled at the look of anguish on his face.

"If you think she's alive boy… how you will save her?" Chaos' voice was taunting as he spoke through Usagi's body. From the corner of her eye Cosmos could see the Supreme Kai as he formed a ball of energy into his hands, preparing to release the attack while she was distracted. Usagi merely smiled as she lifted her staff and pointed it towards him, sending a wave of black electricity towards him. The Supreme Kai's scream filled the room as the electric waved engulfed him and pulsed throughout his body. As the Supreme Kai fell to his knees, Usagi turned her attention back towards Trunks, who continued to grip his sword tightly.

"Chaos, she does not belong to you." Trunks gripped the hilt of his sword, trying to keep his body from trembling.

"Oh but I think she does young prince. She realized that I was the only one who could give her happiness. I mean… she lost all of her friends and couldn't even win the affection of you so it seems." A small smile played on Usagi's lips as Chaos locked eyes with Trunks.

Trunks could feel his own energy rise as the memory hit him. She's kissed him and he pushed her away. But she didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. She felt nothing but rejection when in reality, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Usagi if you're in there listen to me. I never meant to hurt you. Please... you have to believe me." Trunks chocked out through his seething anger which was still rising. Chaos merely laughed as he saw the golden sparks of power form around Trunk's body.

"Will you fight me to return her to you?" A ball of energy formed into her hands. Trunks raised his sword and gave her a look of determination.

"I will give her my life." And with that the saiyan-jin charged towards Sailor Cosmos at full speed. In a burst of golden power, Trunks' hair gravitated and turned into the familiar golden blonde. His blue eyes turned into a solid green and his muscles bulged from his shirt. In one swift move, he brought his sword forward only to have it blocked by Cosmos' staff.

Being distracted by Trunks, Cosmos failed to notice the Supreme Kai stand to his feet and send a large energy ball to her back. Feeling the energy burn through her fuku and singe her back, she threw Trunks off of her and quickly turned to Koibito who was breathing heavily. Her eyes were a piercing black and the anger of Chaos could be seen through her dark orbs.

"This is not your fight little man!!!! Leave us!!" Chaos barked loudly and with one swish of her hand, the Supreme Kai was sent flying through the open doors the two of them had entered only a few minutes before. The large oak doors slammed shut, leaving only Trunks and the possessed Usagi in the empty space.

She turned her attention back to the saiyan-jin and gave him a smile.

"Now that we're finally alone….we can have some real fun!" In a sudden surge of energy, large black wings erupted from Usagi's back and she soared straight towards Trunks. Raising her staff above her, a dark energy ball formed at its tip. As she released it, Trunks raised his arms to shield himself, taking on the full blow of the attack. Cosmos sent another barrage of attacks towards the man, who merely allowed them to hit his body. Floating above the smoke created from her attack, Cosmos stared down at the Super- Saipan-jinn Trunks, whose cold green eyes stared up at her.

Once the smoke completely cleared, Chaos could see the damage done clearly. Trunks' clothing was torn and his bronze skin was decorated with cuts and bruises. Chaos merely raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Why aren't you fighting. I thought you were willing to sacrifice your life for this girl." Chaos said with a hint of disbelief.

"You may have control of her body Chaos but I still sense her inside. She knows I'll save her." Cosmos shook her head and expanded her wings, before soaring towards Trunks at top speed.

"Foolish humans. Relying on hope and emotions will do nothing but get you destroyed!" He called out as he closed the distance between him and Trunks. As he barreled towards him, Trunks lowered his defenses and allowed Usagi's body to collide with his own. Within the encounter, Trunks managed to turn his body around and pin Cosmos beneath him, imbedding her own body into the concrete. Trunks released his energy, allowing it to wash over her, making sure she was still beneath him and unable to move. Allowing his own power to decrease, he raised his head to stare Cosmos in the eye. His lavender hair washed over the both of them, as his body pinned her beneath him.

"What do you think you are capable of accomplishing?" Trunks was silent as he gripped her wrist in his strong grasp and pinned them above her head. He felt Usagi's body struggle beneath him, but the movement only caused him to tighten his hold.

"You know I can easily blast you off of this body." Chaos' voice was low as he spoke through Usagi's body. Trunks remained silent as he pressed his lips against the base of her neck. Usagi's voice caught in her throat and a small involuntary shiver ran up her spine as Trunks continued to kiss her up her neck and slowly move along her jaw.

"I know you're in there Usagi…come back to me." Trunks whispered in between kisses. He felt her body jerk beneath him, as if it was trying to escape, but he held his grasp firmly. Cosmos slipped her eyes closed as the heat from Trunk's kisses washed through her.

"Please…" he whispered again before pressing his lips fully against Usagi's. Her body went rigid, and he knew that it was Chaos trying to regain control. He pressed his lips harder against her, silently begging for her to respond. It seemed like time stood still before he felt Usagi's body relax beneath his. He was surprised when he felt Usagi part her lips, allowing him to deepen their kiss. Automatically, Trunks released his grip on her hands and relished in the feel of Usagi entangling her hands into his lavender hair.

Reluctantly, Trunks pulled away from Cosmos, and stared down at her, smiling as he caught his reflection in a pair of aquamarine eyes. He let out a breathe of relief as Usagi gave him a sad smile.

"Trunks… I'm sorry…" she whispered as she pressed her hand against his cheek. As she stared at him, a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as you wanted me to be." Trunks lifted a hand and removed a few strands of her silver hair before pressing a kiss against her forehead. Usagi rested her head against his chest as he cradled her into his arms.

"Shah… " He whispered. "You have nothing to apologize for. As long as you came back to me." Usagi shook her head and gripped his hand tightly.

"No Trunks. It's not over yet. Chaos is still in me... he's fighting to regain control." She lowered her eyes. "I'm only able to suppress him now for a short period of time. Any minute he can regain control."

"We'll get rid of him. I'll do anything to set you free. I promise." Trunks whispered. Gripping his hand even tighter, she gave him a look of determination.

"Then kill me." She ordered. Trunks stared down at her, too shocked to speak. "It's the only way Trunks. In order to destroy Chaos you have to destroy me as well." Trunks began shaking his head.

"No we can just extract him…"

"NO! If you try to banish him he'll just rest until he regains his power and take over someone else. It was the mistake I made. I won't let it happen again. You have to. It's the only way."

"Usagi…" Trunks finally managed to choke out.

"Please…" Usagi closed her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips against his once again. She pressed her palm against his chest, trying to flatten her body against, his, anything to get closer to him in the last moments she had left. As Trunks' became lost in her touch, she failed to notice how her body suddenly tensed. A spark of energy flared around her, and before Trunks realized it, he was sent flying into a wall by the sudden burst of dark energy that emitted from her.

The sound of Trunks hitting the wall echoed throughout the space, and he slid silently to the ground. A few feet away, he could hear Usagi's dark laughter. He watched as he stood to her feet and opened her eyes. The piercing black orbs had returned.

"Well that was a surprise wasn't it? I wasn't expected her to regain control so quickly." Chaos voice echoed through her body. Trunks clenched and unclenched his fist as he stood to his feet. He grabbed his sword which he had long ago abandoned.

"Damn!" he mumbled through a clenched jaw, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"So Saiyan-jin prince…. Are you capable of fulfilling her request? Can you kill her?" Chaos asked with a smirk. He could see Trunks as he took long, deep breaths, trying to get a grip on his reality.

"Can you kill someone you love?" Chaos' smile faded when he felt the familiar surge of energy engulf the man in front of him. His lavender hair turned into its golden blonde and his eyes turned into the familiar green one again. Trunks raised his sword and held it in front him. A smile decorated Cosmos' lips as she prepared a dark energy ball in front of her.

"Well now…"

Trunks sent a glare at Chaos, and it was only then that he noticed the tears that decorated the corner if his eyes yet refused to fall.

"I made her a promise. If this is the only way… then so be it." With that Trunks charged for the possessed woman. Chaos allowed the energy ball to grow bigger before releasing it, sending it directly into Trunks' oncoming path.

"Foolish man, he'll never be able to move out of the blast's attack." Chaos said with a triumphant smirk. His eyes widened when he saw Trunks disappear from his line of fire. His eyes widened when he looked around frantically, trying to find any trace of the saiyan-jin who was just in front of him.

"What the hell…" Usagi's dark eyes widened, and a sudden fear filled him when he felt Trunks grab Usagi's shoulder and bring her body towards him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before quickly impaling his sword into Usagi's back. Usagi's eyes widened as the pain raked her body and her scream echoed through the empty space. Gripping the sword tighter, Trunks pushed the sword further into Usagi's flesh, refusing to let her body fall. He continued to hold her as the dark power of Chaos flowed into him through his sword. Gritting his teeth, he allowed the evil power to spread through him.

He would take the pain with her. He wouldn't allow her to sacrifice herself. Holding her body close to his own, he felt himself slowly lose consciousness. His vision become blurred and the pain that raked their bodies slowly began to turn into a steady pulse. He held onto the last of his conscious to see the jewel as it appeared in front of Usagi's chest, filled with darkness. The jewel fell to the floor and broke in two, purifying the remains of Chaos's dark energy. Feeling him finally slip, Trunk's hugged Usagi's lifeless body to him, refusing to look at the blood that had slowly began to pool around them.

"I love you." Trunks whispered before he finally fell unconscious over the cold body of his princess.

* * *

**OH YEAH!!!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**I feel like I owe all my readers an apology. I've been gone for so long; I've just about abandoned this story. I have severe writers block and I'm at a complete stand still. I now come to you all for help and support.**

**I ask of all my readers to take a few minutes to complete the polls on my page. They'll really help me out in the completion of the final chapter of this story.**

**Please bare with me?**

**Thanx**

**Silver Silence 89**

**PS. If anyone has any suggestions of the direction they would like to see the story take, throw them at me in a pm. I'll be sure to consider it.**


End file.
